Une Prophétie et six Dieux
by Tiphanoushkoushki
Summary: Dans un monde au lourd passé, cinq enfants vont devoir s'unir pour protéger le monde. Des liens vont se créer, d'autres se dénouer. Entre ténèbres et lumière, leur destin va se jouer, tout autant que leur âme et leur cœur. Mais leur but reste le même: que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Attention: YAOI! Alors les homophobes, s'il vous plaît, regardez ailleurs merci. CHAPITRE 4 EN LIGNE
1. Prologue

Bonjour les n'amis de Yu-Gi-Oh GX ! Mon nom est Tiphanoushkoushki ! Ravie de vous rencontrer!

C'est la première fois que je poste une histoire sur Yu-Gi-Oh et je suis fière de le faire! Enfin, il y aura aussi des personnages du 1er Yu-Gi-Oh ( bave devant son écran) et de Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ( bave aussi). Mais les principaux persos seront de Yu-Gi-Oh GX avec en persos principal, notre cher Judai Yuki! * Applaudit *

Pour la faire courte, c'est le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire : **une Prophétie et six Dieux**. C'est juste pour mettre dans l'ambiance puisque c'est un UA, l'histoire en elle même commence au chapitre 1 ( nan sans blague... C'est pas le but d'un prologue ça ? ). Les noms seront dans la version originale pour toutes les séries de Yu-Gi-Oh.

Cette histoire est faite en coopération avec mon petit frère ( qui kiff à mort Yu-Gi-Oh GX tout comme moi XD )

Sinon, c'est un YAOI ici donc, homophobes... DEHORS !

Pour le/les couple(s), je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit niark niark ! ( mode sadique activé )

Aller, je vous laisse lire tranquille.

**Prologue :**

_« Mille ans avant notre ère, six dieux créèrent le monde. _

_Il y avait Rim et Rem, jumeaux parmi les dieux. Incarnation du Soleil, ils créèrent la vie et le jour._

_Vient ensuite Otama, incarnation de la Lune, créatrice de la nuit et des rêves._

_Le troisième des dieux est sans doute le deuxième plus important. Nous parlons assurément de Sato, incarnation de la Pluie qui créa les fleuves._

_Assistant le troisième dieu au maintient de cette vie, Manaha poussa l'air de ses bras pour créer le vent. Depuis ce jour, certains disent qu'elle est l'incarnation du Vent._

_Et le dernier des dieux, Altar, créateur du langage et de la Mort, était sans doute le plus bizarre. En effet, il avait sa propre conception de la Vie et de son But._

_Puis sont nés les différents pays contrôlé par un Dieu, dépendant les uns des autres pour éviter les conflis : _

_Au __Nord-Est__, Hélios, contrôlé par les inséparables Rim et Rem. C'est la plus puissante nation créée qui vie beaucoup de sa pêche, des ses denrées exotiques importées d'outre mer car ils sont les premiers à avoir pensé quitter le continent pour coloniser le reste du monde._

_Au __Nord-Ouest__, Lluvia, dirigé par Sato, qui a beaucoup d'exploitations minières, et vie aussi de ses immenses champs de céréales et du commerce avec Hélios et Gust._

_Au Sud-Ouest, Gust avec ses immenses prairies, vie de l'élevage de chevaux et de sa vente._

_Au Sud-Est, Tsuki, fait un commence des produits de la mers et de bateaux, dont le bois provient d'Altaris._

_Et au centre des quatre nations se trouve Altaris qui est gouverné par Altar. C'est un pays boisé, longé de rivières qui partent du seul lac de la région : le lac Fine._

_Les six dieux ont conclu un pacte… Ils ne gêneraient pas les humains dans leur développement. C'est du moins le souhait des cinq premiers dieux. Altar quant à lui voulait voir comment les hommes s'entre tueraient et décida de faire créer aux hommes des armes dans le dos des ses aînés._

_Une fois la supercherie découverte, Rim, Rem, Sato, Manaha et Otama demandèrent l'arrêt immédiat de cette machination. Altar refusa et lança ses troupes contre le plus faible des pays, c'est à dire Lluvia. Les habitants du pays envahit n'ayant aucune arme pour se défendre, ils se firent massacrés. Pour la riposte, elle fut éclaire. Sato invoqua des montres dont le plus emblématique est : le Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleu. Altar fit de même, provoquant terreur et désolation avec ses monstres venus d'outre tombe et du plus profond des ténèbres. Il envoya le Dragon Noir aux yeux rouge pour combattre le Dragon Blanc. Seulement, ils périrent tous les deux dans la bataille. La cavalerie du pays de Gust, guidé par le Chevalier Gaïa fut soutenue par le Dragon d'eau de sa sœur Otoma dans l'invasion d'Altaris et firent des ravages sur les rivages du lac Fine. Altar fut obligé de rapatrié ses troupes dans sa capitale Flone, maintenant assiégée. Le dernier de la fratrie divine mourut en créant trois bêtes démoniaques qui ont eut pour but de protéger Flone car les habitants ne furent pas mentionnés dans le souhait de leur créateur. Les trois bêtes dévastèrent toutes vies au sein de la ville et aux alentours, et quittèrent Flone pour détruire toutes menaces. Devant tant de puissance, les cinq dieux restant décidèrent de créer à leur tour des bêtes divines, les dieux égyptiens soit respectivement Obélisque le tourmenteur (contrôlé par Manaha et Otama), Sliffer le Dragon du ciel (contrôlé par Sato) et enfin le Dragon ailé de Rhâ (contrôlé par Rim et Rem). Leur mission était de repousser les bêtes sacrées jusqu'à la ville dévastée de Flone et de les obliger à se rendormir dans le plus profond des ténèbres._

_Le temps de la terreur étant passé, le pays d'Altaris fut annexé par ses quatre voisins. La mort d'Altar affecta particulièrement Sato, qui pleura des années durant, ainsi étendant les océans déjà existant. La mer bordant le pays de Tsuki et d'Hélios fut renommée en l'hommage du défunt frère : la Mer d'Altar._

_La ville de Flone fut maudite part les habitant du pays, interdisant l'accès à celle-ci à cause du danger que représentait les bêtes endormies au sein des ruines._

_Et le mal y règne encore… »_

- Dit papa ? Tu crois que les méchantes bêtes vont revenir ?, demanda un jeune garçon dans son lit.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Un périmètre de sécurité à été mis en place pour éviter que cela arrive, répondit le père en rajustant la couverture de son enfant.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains se blottit sous la chaleur de son nid douillet et regarda son père droit dans ses yeux bleu.

- Et tu crois…

- Non, l'interrompit-il. C'est l'heure de dormir pour les petits garnements dans ton genre.

- Mais papa !, protesta l'autre.

Le père toisa son fils de toute sa hauteur pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Le petit bout fit la moue et croisa les bras sur son torse. Son père souffla avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'éloigner vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Papa…, gémit l'enfant. Tu rentres tard ?

Le père s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, pivota pour voir son fils et lui sourit.

- Tu ne remarqueras pas mon absent, je reviendrais vite.

Le garçon sourit et se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit et fit d'une petite voix :

- Bonne nuit papa…

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Judai. Fait de beaux rêves.

C'est sur l'image attendrissante de son fils à moitié endormit qu'il referma la porte doucement. L'homme s'avança vers la porte de son domicile et l'ouvrit. Devant lui se trouvait deux hommes en cuirasses ornées de Dragons… Enfin, le Dragon ailée de Rhâ pour être plus exacte.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre messieurs, fit-il. Mon fils s'endort très difficilement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Fûdo, fit un des soldats.

- La Reine comprendra, finit l'autre.

Et ils empruntèrent de longs couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de leur Reine bien aimée.

* * *

**Moi:** Voilà!

**Hao:** Je suis heureux de ne plus être la cible de cette folle!

**Moi:** Oh ça va! J'ai pas été si méchante que ça, si?

**Judai:** Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas encore testé.

**Hao:** Mon pauvre garçon...

* * *

J'espère que tous le monde à comprit qui était le père de Judai ^^, parce que j'ai mit longtemps avant de lui trouver un père définitif. J'ai faillit lui mettre Seto Kaiba, vous imaginez ?! 0-0

Bon bah, si vous avez quelconques remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) je suis à votre disposition !

A plus tard si ce prologue vous à plus !


	2. Chapter 1

Salut les n'amis !

Je suis heureuse d'avoir eut des reviews pour le prologue ! oouuii ! *saute de joie dans sa chambre*

Disclamer : Bouhou ! Rien n'est à moi à part le scénario ! Si Judai était à moi, je le séquestrerai et l'enfermerai dans mon placard pour y faire des choses pas très catholiques * bave devant une vision de Judai en tenue de cuir *

Je remercie donc chaleureusement **Miffa** et **iloveyugiohgx93** pour leur gentilles reviews ! * bisous *

Quelques petites choses pour mieux comprendre ( enfin, ça se voit si on a un peu de bon sens ^^ )

- : dialogue à voix haute

_**_**_ : pensée des personnages

**mot accentué**

Enfin...

Donc sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 1 ! C'eessttt pppaarrrtttiii !

**Chapitre 1 : 14 ans plus tard…La Prophétie des ailes dorées.**

- Il faut que je lui en parle. Il faut que je lui en parle. marmonna un jeune garçon dans les écuries.

Il frottait énergiquement les poils des chevaux depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce qu'il adorait les bêtes ! De plus, son père lui avait autorisé d'avoir une bête magique chez lui à condition qu'il s'en occupe seul. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de voir que son père lui faisait confiance.

- Judai, je pense que tu as finit avec Jalan. Si tu continue à lui frotter le dos ainsi, on ne verra plus que sa peau rose. ricana le chef des écuries.

Le jeune Judai était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il lâcha sa brosse et commença à donner du foin à l'animal qui mourrait de faim en voyant la botte de paille si loin de lui. Caressant Jalan, il était étonné de voir que lui aussi lui faisait confiance.

- Et dire qu'au début, tu as faillit me mordre. rit Judai.

Le cheval se tourna un instant vers l'humain qui le dérangeait dans son repas et le poussa de son museau pour lui faire voir s'il n'était pas ailleurs. Le jeune garçon comprit vite le message et s'attela vite au nettoyage des autres boxes. Même si Judai aimait les animaux, il se demandait toujours comment le foin que les chevaux ingurgitait pouvait devenir une immense bouse informe. Cette pensée le fit rire alors qu'il ramassait les excréments de la jument de la Reine. Le maître des écuries passa par là et tapota l'épaule de son cadet.

- Laisse ça et va te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Tu ne ressemble à rien.

Donnant la paille, Judai se dirigea vers le point d'eau en face de l'écurie et se lava le visage. Il aperçut bien vite des brins de paille dans ses cheveux et les retira. Et dire que ça faisait depuis 6 heures du matin qu'il était dans les écuries. Il soupira une fois son dos des-engourdit et se remis vite au travail.

Vers midi, il alla en cuisine pour aider les cuisinières à faire le potage, découpant les légumes et le lard pour celui-ci. Une servante du château entra en furie dans la cuisine et levant les bras hauts :

- On vient nous inspecter ! Vite ! Vite !

Tout le monde, y comprit Judai se remis au travail, faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il était habitué avec les autres de se faire inspecter ponctuellement et cela n'avait plus rien d'excitant à ses yeux. La routine quoi. Un homme en tenue plutôt extravagante entra dans les cuisines, faisait sursauter toutes les cuisinières.

- Alors mesdames, que nous préparez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il.

- Un… Un ragoût de légumes et de lard Sire Chronos… dit timidement une jeune fille.

- Et pour nos Majestés ? fit-il, intrigué.

- Un porc farcis, votre seigneurie…

L'homme blond sautilla vers la cheminée où cuisait tranquillement l'animal et sentis son fumet.

- Parfait mes petites amies ! Nos Majestés vont être contentes ! s'esclaffa l'inspecteur.

Et il repartit en trottinant de ça et là, et s'arrêta subitement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_**_Et ça y est, c'est pour moi, pensa Judai en épluchant une courgette.**_

- Fûdo-kun, vous serez grès d'apporter son déjeuné à Jun Manjôme. Fit l'homme sans un regard vers le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr mon seigneur.

L'inspecteur étant partit, les cuisines retrouvèrent enfin leur calme originel. Judai connaissait et détestait Jun Manjôme au plus haut point. Celui-ci le narguait de sa condition haute et distinguée, le rabaissant quand cela était possible et lui rappelant toujours que le châtain était et resterait un servant, bon à tout faire dans le château du royaume d'Hélios. Il souffla quand on lui apporta le plateau remplis de victuailles pour le jeune et détestable noble. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs du splendide château.

_**_ Après tout, ce n'est qu'un mauvais et insignifiant moment à passer.**_

Faisait attention à là où il mettait les pieds, Judai se dépêchait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire attendre le jeune noble de la grande famille Manjôme. Il lui est arrivé des fois où le repas arrivait froid des cuisines, forçant le jeune châtain à redescendre en bas pour lui rapporter le plat chaud. Et Judai ne voulait par faire ce plaisir à son détestable maître occasionnel, ah ça non !

_ Plutôt mourir que de faire ses quatre volontés ! se cria mentalement Judai en s'arrêtant devant la porte maudite.

Réajustant son uniforme et sa coupe de cheveux, prenant un air jovial et posé, Judai toqua à la porte et attendit que son maître lui ordonne d'entrer. Une fois l'accord donné, le servant entra et arriva - sourire hypocrite à souhait- vers Jun Manjôme. Il posa le plateau sur une table et disposa les couverts sur celle-ci.

- Alors. Que me fais-tu manger aujourd'hui ? demanda le maître des lieux depuis son fauteuil.

- Un ragoût de légumes avec du porc fumé mon seigneur.

Jun s'approcha du bol où se battait en** duel** quatre morceaux de porc et renifla le tout. Il s'assit en face des couverts et prit la fourchette dans sa main.

- Je pense que tu peux partir le servant, ordonna Jun avec dédain.

Judai serra les dents tout en luttant contre son envie de lui foutre un punch en pleine figure. Et il fallait qu'il supporte ça pratiquement tous les jours. Conservant son sourire, il partit à grand pas de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il souffla pour la troisième fois de la journée et se mit en route vers les cuisines pour manger à son tour. Il se précipita dans les escaliers pour ne pas attendre une minute de plus car son ventre lui criait famine depuis plus de deux heures. Il passa devant un couloir lumineux, les murs recouverts de tableaux. Personnes à part les souverains, les nobles et quelques domestiques – dont Judai ne faisait pas partit – pouvaient circuler dans ce couloir. Judai ne l'avait jamais vu et la couleur des tableaux piquaient sa curiosité.

_**_ Il n'y a personne. En plus, je ne vais pas rester très longtemps.**_

Et Judai s'engagea dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant quelques tableaux représentant majoritairement des scènes historiques tels que le siège de la ville maudite. Il se rappela les histoires que son père lui racontait quand il était petit et sourit. Sans s'en rendre compte, Judai quittait peu à peu le couloir d'où il était venu et s'aventura dans la partie du château qui lui était interdit. Il avança à tatton, trop curieux de l'endroit pour partir. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta devant une pièce qui déservait trois autres couloirs.

_**_ Je devrais peut être partir moi… pensa doucement Judai.**_

Il entendit soudain des pas et se cacha derrière un mur dans l'ombre. Il leva la tête vers les personnes qui traversaient la pièce et fut stupéfait de voir la famille royale en chair et en os.

_**_ Si on me voit, je suis cuit !**_

Son regard se porta sur le garçon qui accompagnait les souverains. Celui-ci était tout de noir habillé, pantalon et tunique jusqu'aux genoux. De fins files de soie couleur or étaient brodés sur les manches de la tunique ainsi que sur le col. Puis, comme toujours, Judai admirait son visage, semblable au sien mais pourtant si différent… Rien que les yeux… Ceux de Judai étaient marrons foncés et ceux de l'autre jeune homme étaient d'un doré profond. Cela le faisait toujours rire de temps à autre. Mais aujourd'hui son cœur se serra douloureusement.

- Mon Prince… souffla Judai pour lui-même.

Cet autre lui était le Prince d'Hélios, celui envers qui il devait allégeance. Le Prince s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et dirigea son regard sur l'endroit où était Judai.

- Qui a t-il Haou ? demanda le Roi à son fils.

Le jeune homme fut attiré par la voix de son père bien aimé, oubliant ainsi l'endroit où il avait les yeux plus tôt. Le Prince Haou secoua la tête de gauche à droite et sourit à son père.

- Rien. Juste une impression étrange. fit-il avant de suivre son père.

La Reine sourit étrangement à son fils avant de poser une main aimante dans son dos et de repartir. Heureusement pour Judai, le Prince ne l'avait pas vu. Il se rappela avec tristesse les dires son propre père qui lui avait interdit formellement de rencontrer le Prince où un autre membre de la famille royale sous peine d'être punit sévèrement. Judai sourit tristement en se rappelant certaines positions dans lesquelles ils s'était mit pour éviter la vue du Prince.

__** Je l'ai vu. C'est déjà ça. pensa Judai, fort content de cette «rencontre » des plus inattendue.**_

Son cœur battit la chamade en repensant à ce regard plein de curiosité que lui avait lancé –indirectement- le Prince en se retournant. Il le trouvait si beau, distingué, noble… Tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre du Prince, l'héritier du trône. Judai s'arrêta dans ses pensées et songea à partir avant que quelqu'un ne le voit ou s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Très vite il regagna les cuisines pour aider à la plonge, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire après son service chez les Manjôme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il devait être dix neuf heures quand Judai rentra chez lui. Il vivait seul avec son père et son animal magique nommé Hane Kuribo dans une petite maison dans l'arrière cours du château où seuls les domestiques pouvaient y entrer ( non pas que les nobles ne pouvaient pas mais aucuns d'entre n'osaient s'approcher de l'endroit, de peur de tomber dans un traquenard). Il entra dans le salon /salle à manger/cuisine où trônait une table et quatre chaises en bois. Il se dirigea vers la toute petite salle de bain – composée d'un très grand bac surplombant un four pour faire chauffer l'eau qui servait au bain– et se prépara un bain. Une fois celui-ci près, Hane Kuribo rejoignit son jeune maître dans l'eau chaude et soupira d'aise en même temps que celui-ci. Un sourire béa s'affichait sur le visage de Judai en repensant au Prince qu'il avait vu à midi.

- Tu sais Hane Kuribo, je me demande ce qu'il doit faire notre Prince.

- Kili kilii ! répondit l'animal.

Judai rit devant la boule de poil complètement trempée. Une fois propre, le châtain enfila son T-shirt en coton et un pantalon noir avant d'aller préparer à manger. Son père n'allait rentrer qu'à dix neuf heures trente et il n'allait pas avoir le temps de faire le dîner lui-même. Judai regarda ce qu'il avait sous la main et décida de faire les restes de la veille. Une fois son père rentré, ils s'installèrent table et mangèrent silencieusement. Le fils Fûdo faillit s'étouffer avec la nourriture car il venait de se rappeler la chose importante qu'il devait dire à son père le matin même. Son père sauta à la rescousse de son bien aimé fils unique et lui fit recracher ce qui le gênait. Une fois l'aliment sortit, Judai reprenait peu à peu son souffle et agrippa son père.

- Paa…paa…

- Judai ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta le père au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Judai prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

- C'est quoi l'amour ? demanda innocemment le châtain.

Son père faillit tomber à la renverse. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui et qu'il… Non franchement. Judai pouvait être autant adorable que naïf parfois. Le père s'assit lourdement sur une chaise voisine tout en fixant son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Je suppose qu'il faut que tu passes part là Judai. Tu vas avoir bientôt 17 ans si je ne m'abuse…

Le brun souffla, près à exploser. Après tout, c'était bien son rôle de père de répondre à ce genre de question.

- Et bien – commença t-il – c'est quand ton cœur et tout ton être résonne et ne vie que pour une seule personne. Tu as chaud en la voyant, tu souris quand elle est heureuse, tu es maussade quand elle est triste, tu souffre et vie avec elle. Tu serais près à abandonner ta vie pour la sauver si cela devait arriver. En gros, c'est à peu près ça l'amour.

Judai semblait émerveiller devant l'explication de son père. Celui-ci vit des étoiles danser dans les yeux de son fils et se dit que certainement, Judai devait être amoureux de quelqu'un pour lui poser cette question.

- T'entends ça Hane Kuribo ! Je suis amoureux ! sauta de joie le jeune homme.

Son père sourit en voyant son fils si souriant puis sa folie s'estompa et Judai retomba sec sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur la table. Il était passé de la joie euphorique au désespoir le plus total.

- C'est pas juste… Je suis sûr que mon amour est à sens unique… De toute manière, comment pourrait-il m'aimer… Il ne m'a jamais vu… marmonna le châtain.

Judai soupira fortement et regarda son père qui lui faisait les gros yeux, complètement largué.

- Judai… Veux-tu t'expliquer s'il te plaît. demanda l'homme.

- J'suis amoureux de notre Prince papa… souffla le plus jeune.

- Quoi ? ! cria son père au bord de la crise cardiaque, encore une fois.

Jamais, au grand jamais Yûsei Fûdo n'aurait cru un instant que son fils soit amoureux d'un homme, et encore moins du Prince. Frappé par l'annonce le brun plaqua sa main sur son front avant de pousser un soupire. Il fixa son fils dans les yeux pour déceler un mensonge mais en vain. A voir sa tête, il disait la vérité. Judai se redressa sur sa chaise et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Est-ce mal d'aimer un homme papa ?

- Bah euh…

Prit au dépourvu, Yûsei ne savait quoi répondre. La convention voulait que les hommes soient amoureux des femmes et inversement, mais… rien ne stipulait que l'amour entre hommes ou femmes était proscrit.

- Et bien non, à ma connaissance. Et puis, comment sais-tu que tu es amoureux du Prince ? demanda subtilement Yûsei.

- Bah, je le vois rarement mais quand l'occasion se présente, je fais et pense exactement comme tu me l'a décrit tout à l'heure.

- Nous voilà bien Judai… Parce que tu le vois ! cria son père.

Judai se boucha les oreilles tellement la voix de son père partait.

- Cris le plus fort, les voisins ne l'entendent pas ! cria à son tour Judai. Et puis même, je fais toujours attention à ce que personnes ne me voient.

Yûsei se leva pour foutre une gifle à son imbécile de fils mais se retint. Il ne devait, surtout pas le toucher. Il avait promit. Il lui avait promit de prendre soin de Judai, au péril de sa vie. Le brun reposa sa main sur la table et souffla encore une fois tant la situation lui échappait. Voyant son père en proie aux tourments de l'âme, Judai se pelotonna à changer de sujet.

- Au fait papa. J'ai remarqué ce matin deux traces bizarres dans mon dos.

Yûsei leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- On… On dirait des petites ailes jaunes. C'est quoi, une tâche de naissance ?

Le brun faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. A croire que le monde lui en voulait. Inquiet pour son père, le jeune se précipita vers lui et lui tapota le dos pour faire passer la toux. Celle-ci passée, Yûsei inspira un grand coup et dit :

- Montre-moi ça et vite. ordonna t-il.

Le fils arqua un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Son père inspecta son dos avec de rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier les dires de son fils.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… dites moi que je rêve… souffla le brun.

Là, c'était clair, les dieux créateurs lui en voulaient. Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise derrière lui et posa sa tête sur la table. Judai posa une main sur le dos de son père, cherchant des explications.

- Rassis-toi Judai. Nous avons à parler.

Le fils s'exécuta à nouveau n'oubliant pas de remettre son t-shirt. Hane Kuribo fit son apparition sur les genoux de son jeune maître pour suivre la suite des événements.

- Pour la faire courte, tu es un élu.

- Un quoi ? demanda Judai, confus.

- Tu sais toutes les légendes que je te racontais quand tu étais petit. Et bien une en particulier est vrai.

- Cooommmme ?

- Celle de la réincarnation des anciens dieux créateurs. Tu es l'un des élus d'Hélios Judai. Fit calmement son père, les mains serrées contre son pantalon.

Le jeune était perdu. S'il était un de ses élus, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir régner sur le royaume d'Hélios ? Pourtant, il n'a pas de sang noble en lui. Et puis même, qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait-il de devenir Roi ?

- Attends une seconde. Si je lui l'un des élus d'Hélios, cela veut dire qu'il y a un autre élu d'Hélios dans le royaume non ?

Le brun acquiesça de la tête. Judai regarda Hane Kuribo et le serrât dans ses bras pour se réconforter. Dans la légende Hélios, on disait que la réincarnation du double Dieu Soleil serait une paire de jumeau. Mais lui était fils unique. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne connaissait pas quelqu'un qui lui…

- Quelqu'un qui me ressemble… Des jumeaux… Mon jumeau… souffla Judai.

- Je suis désolé Judai de t'avoir caché tes origines aussi longtemps. C'était pour ton bien.

Yûsei se leva et quittait la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Judai se leva à son tour et entra dans la pièce où était son père. Il était furieux de cette découverte. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Qu'aurait-il put perdre ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le Prince Haou était mon frère, hein ? Sa t'aurais écorché la bouche de me le dire ?

Yûsei se tourna vers son fils, un air triste sur le visage. Le regard de l'adolescent se calma en voyant de désarroi de son paternel. Le plus vieux s'approcha et caressa la tête du plus jeune.

- Tu serais aller le voir si tu étais au courant. Je ne pense pas que le Roi Atem aurait vu ta venue d'un bon œil. De plus, la Reine Anzu, ta mère, a fait d'énormes sacrifices pour te garder en vie. Tu devais mourir le jour même de ta naissance, tué par la main de ton père. Alors ne sois pas en colère s'il te plaît, j'ai fait ça pour te protéger… Nous avons fait ça pour ton bien…

Judai avait les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de découvrir que son père, son vrai père, avait voulut se débarrasser de lui, qu'il avait été placé dans les mains de Yûsei Fûdo pour vivre et de plus, il était tombé amoureux de son propre frère. Tout ça le dépassait. Yûsei prit dans ses bras son fils adoptif, lui procurent réconfort et soin. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

- Vas donc te coucher. Demain est une rude journée. Dit le père et emmenant Judai dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent ne fit aucune résistance et se coucha avec Hane Kuribo dans les bras. Il s'endormit bien vite sous la surveillance de son père qui quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Yûsei devait l'en informer. Il lui avait promit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yûsei quitta la maison pour se rendre au palais et demanda audience à sa Reine. Celle-ci accepta et le fit entrer dans son boudoir privé.

- Ma Reine… s'inclina le servant.

Vêtu d'une cape beige, la Reine s'approcha du Fûdo et lui pria de se redresser.

- Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu mon bon Yûsei ? demanda joyeusement la Reine.

Yûsei fixa sa Reine droit dans les yeux et fit d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

- Judai… Judai sait à présent. La prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

La Reine Anzu se retint à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Yûsei se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Il est trop tard pour reculer ma Reine. J'en suis désolé.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, dispersant au passage quelques larmes volatiles. Il est vrai que du côté prophétie, ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais…

- Atem ne doit pas savoir, affirma t-elle. Judai sera en danger si son père venait à être au courant. Je veux protéger mon fils. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

Anzu inspira profondément pour se calmer et se leva doucement.

- Merci de m'apporter des nouvelles Yûsei. Je te prierais de ne rien dire à Haou, j'en ferais de même. Lui non plus ne doit pas savoir.

- Bien entendu, ma Reine, s'inclina de nouveau le servant.

La prophétie allait se réaliser. Deux êtres allaient s'unir pour gouverner un pays… Mais ils ne sont pas seuls… le mal rode encore…

* * *

**Moi :** Et voilà !

**Judai:** Je suis gay ?!

**Yûsei:** Je suis son père ?!

**Moi:** Oui ! * saute de joie *

**Haou:** Et moi j'ai mon propre corps... Première nouvelle ! Ça me va !

**Moi:** Je savais bien que la situation plairait à quelqu'un. Hhheeeiiinnnn monsieur Asakura qui boude dans son coin. J'ai pas bien entendu?

**Hao:** La ferme...

**Yûsei:** Je suis bien d'accord avec avec lui... Mais t'es qui au fait ?

**Hao:** Je m'incruste. Juste pour enquiquiner la naine devant son ordi- machin.

**Moi:** ah ah... Toujours si aimable lui...

**Hao:** Je sais. Toujours la pour te servir.

**Moi:** Oh super, le retour des sarcasmes!

* * *

Voilà tout pour le Chapitre 1. J'me suis bien marrée à le faire XD ! J'ai essayé de retranscrire la candeur de Judai... J'espère que ça va aller. Vous aurez remarqués que c'est Hane Kuribo pas Kuribo ailée XP. Ensuite... Je suis fier que Atem et Anzu soient ensembles ! Après se sont les parents d'Haou ( et de Judai ) et je suis fière de ça XD.

Si vous avez quelconques remarques, je prends !

Sur ce, je vous laisse et au plus tard la semaine prochaine !

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou les n'amis! Comment cha va ?

Moi bien bien _( mis à part que le début du bac c'est lundi XD = alors, que fais-tu ici au lieu de travailler ? )_

J'ai pris un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre parce que je ne le ferais pas avant... longtemps... _( les joies de passer en classe supérieure ! )_ bah voui...

Sinon... J'ai acheté la semaine dernière les 5 premiers tomes de **Yu-Gi-Oh!**** GX**. C'est trop bien ^^. _* bave devant la couverture du tome 1 *_ Rien avoir avec l'anime; cependant, je ne suis pas déçu, au contraire! Judai est toujours aussi... aussi... Candide pour ne pas dire autre chose ^^'. Hahah ! si jamais ça vous intéresse, lisez le cher lecteur XD.

Ah aussi, je recommence la série **Yu-Gi-Oh!** en anime. Je crois que je vais sortir une fic dessus sur Bakura et/ou Marik... Je ne sais pas encore. On verra bien où l'inspiration nous mènera!

Je voulais te remercier **_Miffa_** encore pour ta gentille review ^^. Si tu savais... Je suis encore plus sadique que ce que j'ai dit. ( je n'ai même pas besoin de dire quelque chose car je suis sûre que tu vas imaginer pour moi è-é wouéhé )

Bon... Je me tais...

**Chapitre 2 : La décision du Roi.**

- Non ! Je refuse ! cria le Prince Haou dans le bureau de son père.

- Haou ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! cria Atem depuis son secrétaire.

L'adolescent fit les gros yeux. Pour lui, il était hors de question de faire exactement ce que voulait son père.

D'ordinaire plus docile, le Prince étonnait son père et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Sur cette question, son fils n'avait rien à dire. Absolument rien. Le Roi Atem foudroya Haou du regard, essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'en démordrait. Non de non ! Il était son père et il ferait bien ce à quoi on l'avait destiné !

- Pourquoi y serais-je obligé ? demanda sèchement le jeune Prince.

- Parce qu'il en va de la prospérité du royaume. affirma le Roi.

Haou serra les poings pour ne pas éclater sur place. Il y avait des choses que le jeune homme pouvait comprendre comme l'intérêt d'apprendre l'économie et la géographie de chaque pays ou encore l'art et la manière de bien se conduire à la cour. Mais… mais là… N'avait-il pas son mot à dire ?

Une lueur mauvaise apparue alors dans les pupilles dorées du jeune Prince, inquiétant son père au passage. Atem avait aussi l'habitude de voir son fils s'emporter facilement quand la situation n'était pas - mais vraiment pas - à son avantage mais depuis que l'adolescent avait 13 ans, celui-ci s 'amusait à faire tourner bourrique son père. Haou fixa son père dans les yeux et déclara :

- Si cela vous chante de me marier, soit.

Atem resta sur la défense, quoi que dise son fils chéri. Même si sa précédente déclaration était tout à fait celle qu'il attendait, le Roi n'aimait pas vraiment l'aura sinistre qui flottait autour de son fils.

- Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois présent pour la cérémonie. finit le Prince.

S'inclinant un peu en une courbette respectueuse, Haou quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Le Roi Yuki se tourna vers la fenêtre qui était dans son dos et fixa le paysage qui se dessinait sous ses yeux puis souffla fortement. Ce gosse allait le tuer.

Mais ne disons pas, tel père tel fils ?

Il était vrai qu'à son âge, Atem Yuki avait du caractère, ce qui lui value plusieurs coups de bâtons par son propre père, l'ancien Souverain d'Hélios. Ce qui chagrinait le plus le violet, c'était qu'il ne laissait pas le choix à son fils. Il aurait préféré qu'Haou choisisse lui-même sa bien-aimée mais les conditions ne s'y prêtaient pas le moins du monde. Leur pays voisin de Gust avait d'énormes soucis depuis la famine qui avait sévis durant le précédent hivers et la royauté ne se relevait que très lentement. Voulant faire honneur au pacte qu'unissait les quatre royaumes, Hélios viendrait en aide à Gust en proposant un mariage entre les deux héritiers du trône, promettant moultes avantages que celui-ci procurerait.

- Aahh… les enfants… souffla le suzerain. Comment lui faire comprendre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haou était une boule de nerf. Reclus dans sa chambre, il frappait frénétiquement son oreiller. Il enrageait de sa situation. C'était décidé : il ne céderait pas un pouce de terrain à son père sur ce sujet des plus graves. Contrairement à son paternel, il n'avait pas le droit de choisir celle qui allait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. De quoi devenir fou ! De plus, le Prince ne connaissait absolument pas la Princesse de Gust. Etant sortit peut de fois du Royaume d'Hélios, il ne connaissait que le Prince du pays de Tsuki en qui il voyait un ami de confiance.

**__ Il n'en est pas question ! se cria le châtain, l'oreiller entre ses mains._**

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse mauvaise impression pour son prochain cours de la journée. Haou se leva d'un coup pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Au moment de l'ouvrir, la poignée tourna. Le jeune Prince se déplaça pour laisser entrer le visiteur qui n'était d'autre que sa mère.

- Mon chéri, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? demanda sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Ah celle-là, Haou aurait put la prédire. Envoyer sa mère pour le faire plier, c'était lâche. Mais très stratégique cependant. Atem savait pertinemment que son fils résistait moins facilement quand c'était sa mère qui lui parlait.

- Je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois-ci ! cria t-il contre sa mère.

Celle-ci ouvra en grand les yeux, prise de stupeur. Jamais son fils n'avait osé hausser le ton contre elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui pria de se calmer. Haou soupira, peu enclin à accéder à la requête de sa mère.

- Je vois que ton père t'en a parlé. affirma t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Seul un grognement parvint aux oreilles de la Reine signifiant que son fils l'avait bien entendu.

- Mère, il n'est pas question que je vous écoute sur le sujet. J'ai prit ma décision et la réponse est non. lança le fils Yuki.

Ce fut au tour de sa mère de souffler.

Haou lança un dernier regard à sa mère avant de quitter la pièce pour aller à son cours. Il fallait qu'il soit ponctuel, non ?

Bien évidemment, le Prince n'était pas disposé pour suivre le cours de solfège. Il écoutait distraitement son précepteur dispenser son cours sur les clefs et les accords de divers instruments. Même si au début de son apprentissage Haou paraissait être intéressé, aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela d'un ennui mortel. Le jeune Prince rêvait d'un ailleurs où les plaines s'étendraient à perte de vue et où personne ne serait là pour lui donner des ordres.

- Mon Prince ? fit le précepteur en remarquant l'absence de son disciple.

Haou le regard sans plus d'attention et déclara qu'il était fatigué, préférant suspendre le cours pour aujourd'hui. L'homme parti de la salle de cours sans demander son reste. Le châtain aux yeux d'or se leva et sortit à son tour de la pièce pour se rendre à l'extérieur du château, préférant le calme et la tranquillité des jardins. Traversant une cour fleuris de lilas blanc et roses, Haou s'installa dans son coin favoris, c'est à dire à l'opposé de l'entrée du jardin sous un arbre caché parmi tant d'autres. Il s'assit sous le majestueux centenaire et fera les yeux pour plus de repos.

- Kili Kili !

Haou leva une paupière pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'animal magique de son père.

- Ah Kuribo, tu es là. Fit le jeune.

L'animal se blottis comme il put contre le Prince et ne bougea plus, appréciant lui aussi le calme du lieu.

Ils avaient l'habitude de méditer sous l'arbre depuis des années. Et surtout quand cela n'allait pas fort pour le Prince d'Hélios. Kuribo sentait ses choses là. Il le sentait aussi bien en son maître Atem qu'en Haou. D'ailleurs, Haou croyait fortement que Kuribo était lié autant à lui qu'à son père pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il avait vu plusieurs fois la boule de poils s'énerver en même temps que son père, aussi fortement qu'était la colère de son maître. De plus, quand l'adolescent était patraque ou était triste, l'animal était la première à accourir auprès de lui pour le faire se sentir mieux.

Mine de rien, la présence de Kuribo réconfortait le châtain, comme toujours. Il finit par s'endormir sous son arbre protecteur en sentant le petit être sur ses jambes ronronner de bonheur. La fatigue des jours passés et sa crise de nerfs ne l'avait pas aidé à aller pour le mieux.

Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Tu es en retard. Fit sèchement Atem.

Oui, il est vrai que lorsque qu'on s'endort, que l'on est porté disparu pendant près de trois heures et qu'on arrive alors qu'il faisait nuit… le mot retard était faible. Le jeune Prince se tue, s'abstenant de tout commentaire. Il fixait son père sans grand intérêt pour la dispute qui s'annonçait et celui-ci le remarqua.

- Je te prierai de baisser les yeux quand tu es en faute, Haou.

L'interpellé campa sur ses positions, ne lâchant pas des yeux le Roi. A croire qu'il le défiait. Certes, son père avait raison de le gronder. Bien sûr qu'Haou savait qu'il était en tord, mais il savait aussi que s'il pliait maintenant, il le regretterait amèrement. La Reine Anzu étant présente aux côtés de son fils, elle ne voulait pas d'éclat de voix avant le repas. Passant la main sur la tête d'Haou, elle se pencha pour voir le visage impassible de ce mini roi.

- Aller mon chéri. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Manjôme Jun alors je voudrais que tu ailles souper avec lui et sa famille. D'accord ? proposa la Reine Anzu.

Levant ses yeux doré vers ceux de sa mère, le jeune compris le message subliminal à savoir «j'ai à parler avec ton père ». Sans faire trop de cérémonie, le jeune homme quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans les appartements de la famille Manjôme.

Un garde royal informé de la situation accompagna le jeune Prince jusqu'à sa destination. Le garde toqua à la porte et attendit la réponse des hôtes. Une fois un «oui » sortit de derrière la porte, l'homme d'arme entra et présenta la venue du Prince. Haou entra et congédia son garde du corps. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que Jun Manjôme dans l'endroit et souffla de soulagement.

- Mon Prince, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? interrogea le brun.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de visiter un ami et de manger avec lui ? répondit le Prince.

Comme tout bon futur souverain, on avait appris au Prince à mentir dans certaines occasions. Celle-ci s'y prêtait parfaitement. Le châtain n'allait pas dire que sa mère l'avait envoyé ici dans le but d'avoir une petite conversation avec son paternel.

Faisait un sourire des plus aimables, Jun invita son Prince à s'asseoir pour plus d'aise. La conversation tourna autour du pays de Lluvia qui organisait d ans quelques temps une rencontre sportive. Ils se demandèrent qui seraient les favoris de ces olympiades.

- Il me semble que se fut le dénommé «Cœur Farouche » qui avait gagné la dernière compétition il y a deux ans. releva Jun.

- Effectivement. C'est le meilleur guerrier du pays de Tsuki. Je me demande si il va remettre son titre en jeu cette année… se demanda le Prince.

Jun répondit que si «Cœur Farouche » était un vrai guerrier, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à remettre en jeu le titre de numéro 1 juste pour le plaisir de se confronter à de jeunes et puissants hommes. Haou était entièrement d'accord avec son ami. Quoi de plus divertissant pour un homme né pour le combat que de se rouler dans la boue et de transpirer un bon coup pour faire valoir sa force physique ? Ce qui fit rire Haou, c'était qu'au niveau physique, les combattants étaient tous – pour la plupart – bien bâtit mais pour ce qui est de la cervelle, on pouvait parfois se demander si tous les neurones se touchaient. Enfin bon…

- On ne peut malheureusement pas tout leur demander ! s'esclaffa le brun en riant.

Haou se mit à rire aux éclats. Il était clair qu'on ne pouvait pas leur demander la Lune.

- La Déesse Otoma ne serait pas contente qu'on lui décroche sa création. poursuivit le Prince.

Après avoir bien mangé, le Prince prit congé et remercia son hôte pour son accueil des plus chaleureux. Comme toujours, Haou aimait passer quelques temps avec l'adolescent qui était malheureusement le seul l'appeler par son nom quand ils étaient en tête-à-tête. Le jeune Manjôme était un de ses deux seuls amis en fait car il ne fallait pas oublier Edo Phœnix, le Prince héritier du royaume de Tsuki avec qui il avait noué des liens très solides.

Haou souffla en pensant au garçon aux cheveux lunaires qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la fameuse compétition d'il y a deux ans.

_**_ Avec nos responsabilités respectives, je doute fort que nous nous revoyons avant un bon moment… se dit le Prince.**_

Haou se présenta devant les appartements de son père pour savoir de quoi avait put bien dit sa mère. Il se doutait que la discussion avait été mouvante en arrivant dans la pièce. L'atmosphère y était tendu, à un point même où le Prince pouvait sentir des yeux le fixer. Se tournant lentement et en gardant une mine stricte, le châtain se confronta au regard inquisiteur de son paternel, qui lui était devant sa bibliothèque.

- A croire que tu veux notre déchéance, Haou. Même ta mère est contre moi. accusa le Roi aux yeux violets.

Haou haussa les épaules en soufflant.

- Même avec tout le respect que je vous dois père, vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez. Lança le Prince.

Haou sentit l'atmosphère se tendre encore plus, comme si les foudres du monde des ténèbres étaient présentes dans la pièce. Il fixa les yeux de son père et sa stupéfaction fut grande : le noir colorait les yeux du souverain. A cette vue, le Prince se retint de respirer et recula d'un pas. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard dans les yeux de son père. Celui-ci s'approcha rapidement et prit le bras de son fils pour le serrer dans sa main.

- Haou. Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. ordonna t-il.

La poigne du Roi était puissante, comme s'il voulait briser les os du bras qu'il tenant. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, moins intimidé par son père que la minute d'avant.

Etait-ce pour tester son sens de la répartit ou simplement, le Roi essayait-il de l'intimider ?

Le Prince ne sut. Mais dans les deux cas, il ne devait pas flancher. Son honneur était en jeu. Il ne serait le pantin d'aucun magicien ou autre personnage tant qu'il aurait la volonté de se battre. Sa conscience lui ordonnait de se défendre. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas con !

- Lâchez-moi. répondit-il en tenant la main de son père.

Haou fixait toujours son père dans les yeux. Si Atem voulait jouer à l'entêté, son fils serait sûrement Roi à sa place. Atem savait que son fils ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement. Il savait aussi qu'Haou n'avait pas de point faible omis Jun Manjôme, et il ne se risquerait pas à se mettre Haou à dos de cette manière. Aucun point faible, aucune pression ne résidait sur les épaules de l'adolescent, rien. Le Roi était dos au mur.

Dans un élan de colère, le Roi d'Hélios mit une gifle à son fils, laissant seulement le bruit du contact ponctuer le silence devenu pesant depuis quelques minutes. Atem lâcha son fils qui tremblait sous l'impact. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Pour Haou, ce n'était pas autant la douleur et la violence avec laquelle son père l'avait giflé mais plutôt le fait qu'il l'ait touché. Jamais Haou n'avait été la cible de la colère de son père et encore moins de sa mère. Depuis tout petit, on lui marmonnait des choses, on lui criait dessus pour qu'il comprenne… Bref, seul la voix de ses parents était un signe de remontrance. Ici, Haou était tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de subir.

- Tu es devenu égoïste mon fils. Je suis tout aussi navré que toi d'avoir dut utiliser cette manière de faire pour te faire comprendre à quel point tu te trompe.

Atem souffla. Comme il aurait put s'y attendre, le regard qu'affichait Haou ne présageait rien de bon. Son fils était borné, un point c'est tout. Mais en tant que Roi, son devoir lui demandait de faire progresser son royaume et de survivre avec ses voisins… jusqu'à en payer de ses intérêts personnels ou même de sa vie si il le fallait. Et c'est bien ça qu'Haou ne comprenait pas. Ou alors il le comprenait parfaitement mais ne voulait pas se plier aux lois qui régissaient depuis fort longtemps la stabilité des quatre royaumes.

- Comment avez-vous osé me toucher ! hurla l'adolescent. Croyez-moi : vous allez amèrement le regretter !

Haou sortit en trombe de la pièce, bousculent une femme de ménage au passage. La rage… La rage et la haine le consumait. Son honneur avait été bafoué en une fraction de seconde par un geste qui paraît anodin pour un paysan mais extrêmement humiliant pour un jeune Prince. Surtout pour un fils. Ses pas le menèrent dans le jardin du château et il s'assit sous son arbre protecteur. Il respira un bon coup avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. La situation lui échappait vraiment et Haou ne savait pas comment se sortir dans le pétrin dans lequel il était.

Il lui fallait demander conseil. Et il savait où trouver ces précieux conseils.

Le châtain se leva d'un bond et commença à sortir du château. De là, il prit un petit sentier qui passait sous une petite arche de pierre, ressemblant vaguement à une porte. Des bruits de pas marchant à une vitesse rapide l'alertèrent qu'il était suivit.

**__ Mince ! Voilà les gardes royaux qui me cherchent ! Père, vous me le payerez ! se jura mentalement de Prince._**

Ses pensées de vengeance devaient attendre. Tout d'abord, il devait courir vite. Ensuite, il devait se rendre à l'endroit où pourrait trouver ses précieux conseils et s'y cacher en attendant que les gardes se lassent de le chercher. Alors, aussi vite que le vent, le jeune homme se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**__ Je n'aurais jamais dut dire ça tout à l'heure ! Mon père croit vraiment que je vais faire une imbécillité ou quoi ? !_**

Voyant son objectif droit devant, le Prince se précipita vers la maison de son salue et y entra sans même frapper. Il referma et colla son front, complètement épuisé, à la porte en bois. Haletant, il se mit à genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Pour un Prince, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant d'effort pour obtenir quelque chose.

- Heu… fit une voix derrière lui.

Les mains d'Haou se crispèrent sur la porte. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était entrer sans demander la permission. Lentement, le Prince tourna le visage vers son hôte temporaire et fut frapper de stupéfaction. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un silence presque religieux régna sur la pièce.

- Mon… Mon Prince ? fit la personne en face de lui.

C'était… troublant comme situation. La bouche d'Haou s'ouvrit un peut, ne sachant quoi dire. Il était à genoux, dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une réplique complète de lui en face des mirettes. Ce garçon qui lui ressemblait, comme un miroir… il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Haou se redressa d'un coup et fixa son homologue avec intérêt. C'était vraiment troublant.

Des bruits au dehors firent reprendre pieds sur terre au jeune Prince qui avait presque oublié qu'on le poursuivait. Le châtain aux yeux dorés regarda intensément l'autre jeune homme.

- Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi à me cacher. Je suis poursuivis par des gardes pour une raison qui dépasse de loin votre imagination.

Sans prévenir, l'homologue d'Haou lui prit le bras et le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à une porte et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

- Judai ! Tu peux me dire ce qu…

- Désolé papa ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard ok ? Vous, vous restez cachez derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Ordonna le dénommé Judai.

Et le jeune homme partit. Haou se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle de bain de son homologue à en croire le mobilier et le fait que son objectif était dans son bain. Haou détourna le regard pour ne pas rencontrer celui de l'adulte qui siégeait dans son bac et qui sûrement était en train de se poser d'innombrables questions.

- Je… je suis désolé de vous importuner à une heure aussi tardive monsieur Fûdo… tenta le Prince.

- Puis-je savoir – si cela n'est pas indiscret – pourquoi votre sa majesté est dans ma salle de bain ? demanda Yûsei.

Haou baissa la tête, honteux de déranger des personnes en pleine nuit. Toute sa haine étant partit, il se trouvait maintenant remplis de tristesse et d'envie. Il enviait cette famille de vivre ainsi, loin de la cour du château et de tous les problèmes y étant liés. Il enviait aussi la relation qu'avait Yûsei avec son fils. Il en avait tellement entendu parlé qu'il le connaissait comme si il avait vécu avec.

Yûsei était le valet de sa mère. Et qui dit valet dit que Yûsei avait à mainte reprise eut la charge de surveiller le jeune Prince dans son enfance. Et à force, des liens se créer.

- Je me suis disputé avec mon père aujourd'hui… J'étais venu demander des conseils auprès de vous… avoua honteusement Haou.

Yûsei souffla. Par moment, il retrouvait l'enfant qui jouait aux échecs étant petit et qui criait quand il perdait. Ces souvenirs le fit sourire. Bien vite, le Fûdo ravala sa joie pour prendre une mine plus sérieuse devant celle du Prince. Yûsei abrégea son bain car il y avait un cas de force majeure. Son Prince lui demandait de l'aide. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait et il était forcé de le reconnaître, cela lui faisait plaisir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir violemment, manquant presque d'écraser le Prince qui ne dit mot.

- Hey Yûsei ! Je t'en pris ! Couvre-toi ! fit un garde royal.

Haou se fit tout petit derrière la porte. Il savait que s'il était découvert, il pouvait dire adieu à ses conseils.

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer espèce de poire ! hurla le brun en se passant une serviette autour de la taille. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bah, j'étais venu voir si le Prince Haou était dans le coin. Figure-toi qu'il a **encore** fait enrager le Roi et que le Prince c'est enfuit. Finit le garde.

- Pourquoi le Prince serait chez moi je te pris ? dit Yûsei, les mains sur les hanches. Je vois mal sa majesté venir dans ma modeste demeure.

Convaincu, le garde partit sur-le-champ, laissant Haou complètement stoïque. A en juger les dires du garde, il passait pour un petit garnement qui ennuyait tout le monde. Le jeune souffla, son regard se perdant sur le sol de la pièce. Une main vint s'appuyer sur son épaule, un regard emplit d'empathie se confronta au sien, une larme coula de ses yeux or. Haou avait mal. Yûsei l'amena dans la pièce principale une fois convenablement habillé et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Concrètement, je dois vous dégoûter non ? demanda le Prince en regardant le sol.

L'homologue d'Haou se présenta à lui, se mettant à genoux et prit ses mains sans permission.

- Pourquoi dire ça ? fit Judai.

- C'est l'impression que m'a donné le garde tout à l'heure…

Judai regarda son père d'un air triste. Haou fixa le jeune homme en face de lui, oubliant ses soucis pour ce concentrer sur ce visage qui lui ressemblait temps.

- Heu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda timidement Judai.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Haou touchait du bout des doigts le visage de l'adolescent aux yeux marrons. Il était complètement intrigué par ce garçon d'un coup, comme aimanté.

Haou retira ses doigts, confus de son geste. Il regarda ses mains trembler pour une raison inconnue.

**__ Bon sang Haou ! Ressaisie toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de trembler comme une feuille._**

Reprenant un peu d'assurance, le Prince demanda de l'aide au servant de sa mère qui fut pendant longtemps son tuteur.

- Et quel est le problème exactement ?

- Mon père. En somme, il veut me marier avec la princesse du pays de Gust.

L'adulte se passa une main devant le visage, imaginant les propos tenu par le Prince. Une catastrophe s'annonçait. Et le Prince en serait la cause…

Haou put lire de l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ancien tuteur. Yûsei s'assit sur une chaise voisine et se mit à regarder le plafond en quête d'une réponse. Il souffla à nouveau.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous aider. fit le brun.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Haou allait devoir se passer de conseils. Le Prince soupira à son tour et tomba sur un drôle de regard. Il leva un sourcil en regardant Judai qui fixait droit devant lui, la mine sombre. Qu'avait le jeune homme devant lui ?

- Excusez-moi jeune homme… Vous allez bien ? demanda le Prince et serrant les mains de son interlocuteur.

En serrant… quoi ?

_**_ Depuis quand je m'agrippe comme ça ? ? pensa Haou.**_

Judai revint sur terre et fixa son Prince dans les yeux. Le châtain aux yeux d'or fit frapper par la profondeur des yeux de son homologue. A croire qu'on pouvait s'y noyer dedans.

- Hum. Judai, je pense que tu peux lâcher notre Prince. fit Yûsei depuis sa chaise.

Le fils Fûdo regarda les genoux sur lesquels était posés les mains des deux adolescents , s'empourpra d'un coup sec et se retira aussi rapidement qu'il n'était arrivé. Haou cru son imagination lui jouer des tours.

_**_ Je rêve ou il vient de rougir ?**_

Pour le reste de la soirée, Yûsei conseilla à son Prince d'accéder à la demande de son père. Cet adulte était sage. Mais Haou ne laisserait pas son père s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il était évident pour le plus jeune de résister, de défendre son territoire.

- C'est ce quoi vous m'avez toujours apprit.

- Je vous ai apprit à défendre aussi votre peuple et d'avoir le sens le l'honneur envers le pacte qui nous unis avec nos trois pays voisins. Affirma le brun fortement.

Yûsei savait que seule la manière forte ferait plier son Prince. Non pas qu'il soit contre lui mais disons plutôt qu'il comprend les raisons qui ont poussé son Roi à faire cela.

Haou se leva et remercia son ex-tuteur pour ses précieux conseils et sortit de la maison. Des bruits de pas dans le noir l'avertirent que quelqu'un le suivait. Il se tourna et ne fut pas surprit de voir Judai marcher à ses côtés. Le châtain aux yeux chocolat lui sourit, se qui déclencha une drôle de chaleur dans le corps du deuxième.

- Il me semble que mon devoir m'oblige à vous raccompagner. Déclara Judai.

Haou sourit à son tour et ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à l'arche de pierre. Haou s'arrêta, forçant Judai à en faire de même.

- C'est bête, mais je viens de penser que je connais tout le monde dans ce château, sauf vous… Non pas que votre père ne m'a jamais parlé de votre existence mais je suis surpris de vous voir en chair et en os... murmura le Prince.

Judai sembla gêné par les dires de son Prince. C'était bien la première fois qu'Haou le voyait et le Prince trouvait cette rencontre très amusante. Soudainement, il se mit à rire doucement, provoquant le même rire chez son homologue. Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire en même temps pour prendre le temps de se fixer, s'étudiant tous deux du regard.

Haou était fasciné par ce visage si semblable au sien. Si calme… si doux au touché…

Judai lui était aux anges. En plus de pouvoir profiter de son Prince, il avait put le toucher sans que celui-ci ne le repousse. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour passer ne serait ce qu'un petit moment avec lui.

- Il faut que je parte. Mon père va encore m'incendier. ricana le Prince.

- Le mien aussi… souffla tristement Judai.

- Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra… Judai… fit doucement Haou.

Le Prince passa à côté de Judai et le frôla. Il devait remercier l'obscurité de l'endroit pour cacher ses rougeurs. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard du garçon, il ne cessait d'être extrêmement attentif à ses battements de cœur, aux yeux de l'adolescent…

Haou couru vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Il avait des choses à demander le lendemain…

* * *

**Haou:** D'accord.

**Judai:** D'accord quoi?

**Haou:** Je veux bien faire le gay.

**Moi:** Oui! De toute manière, tu n'avais pas le choix. ^^

**Hao:** Que Kamisama nous protège... T.T

**Moi:** Mais c'est toi Dieu ...

**Hao:** Ah oui. Bon bah, j'me tire. Bonne chance les garçons ( et vous en aurez besoin ) =_=

**Judai:** Ne me laisse pas avec cette folle! Qu'est .. ce que...

**Moi:** _* tient des menottes en fourrures roses *_ viens par ici mon petit... viens...

* * *

Et voilà! C'est tout pour le chapitre 2.

J'ai fait un petit Haou-centring car je voulais développer quelques attraits de sa personnalité : ado-rebelle en quête de soi. Aahhhhh... Je suis fière de faire Atem comme il est ( désolé pour celles qui l'aime bien, ne vous inquiétez pas : il y a une raison à son comportement. Patience. ) Je trouve que son petit côté impulsif lui va bien. Personnellement, je suis pas sûre que j'aurais collé une tarte en pleine poire. _( mérité certes =_= vu le comportement du gamin : ne JAMAIS insulter ses parents ! Sachez le ! )_. Une douche froide tout habillé, ça calme direct. Non non... Ça ne sens pas du tout le vécu... . _( nan sérieux, ça calme )_

Sinon, j'imagine trop la tête de Yûsei en voyant Judai et Haou entrer dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se lavait XD. Ça doit être trop !

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui les n'amis. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Si vous voulez me faire un commentaire, n'hésitez pas! je serais ravie de vous répondre.

Aller. Bye, see you next time !


	4. Chapter 3

Oya minna-san ! Comment qu'ça va t'y bien ici ?

Aaahhh moi ? Mais très bien, j'ai enfin mon bac, je m'apprête à poster le chapitre 3 d'_Une prophétie et six dieux_... Tout va bien!

(_ Judai:_ Mouais... N'empêche, tu aurais put poster plus tôt ! / _Haou:_ Oui, je confirme. / _Moi :_ Je sais... je mérite des claques...)

Oh mais que vois-je ? 2 reviews ?! Magnifique ! Je vous aime XD ! Donc, merci à **_Miffa_** et **_Makagekun_** pour leur reviews ! On les applaudit très fort !

Ah oui! Y aura de l'action dans ce chapitre. Les âmes sensibles s'abstenir hein. Et un petit citron pressé ! ( c'est mon premier avec des garçons... Alors j'espère que ça va aller...)

Sinon... sinon... Sinon, je vous laisse lire quand même...

**Chapitre 3 : Amitié… Plus et affinité.**

Haou soupira alors qu'il attendait Judai. La lettre qu'il avait donné au père du jeune homme stipulait que le châtain devait se présenter chez le Prince à seize heures tapantes, sans quoi, c'est un garde qui viendrait le chercher par la peau du cul.

**__ Et dire que ma mère m'a consigné dans ma chambre pour les deux jours à venir… Mais, je trouve que j'ai bien fait de partir. J'aurais au moins put rencontrer quelqu'un de très amusant._**

Le Prince se roula dans ses couettes en souriant comme un bien heureux. Il avait hâte de parler, de connaître en somme Judai Fûdo, le fils du servant de la Reine. Enfin, il le connaissait par l'intermédiaire de Yûsei mais Haou aimerait l'entendre parler de ses goûts, s'il aimait les animaux…. Que de questions traversant son esprit.

Haou se leva pour regarder son horloge solaire : quinze heures quarante cinq.

Le moment approchait trop lentement pour le jeune homme qui se languissait de son homologue. Posant les mains sur son bureau, Haou rougit fortement en pensant à Judai. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de le revoir. Ça en devenait une obsession.

- Calme-toi Haou, ce n'est qu'une entre vue.

Le Prince se mit tourner en rond dans ses appartements, ne sachant quoi faire. Il décida que pour tuer le temps, il se mettrait à son piano et à jouer un morceau. Il s'installa devant l'instrument de musique et posa ses doigts sur le clavier. Kuribo arriva alors que son jeune maître jouait une partition qu'il affectionnait particulièrement : « La Sonate des âmes libres ». La mère du garçon l'a jouait souvent quand il était petit et entre autre, cela l'avait marqué. L'animal magique s'installa derrière la partition de musique et se mit chanter pour accompagner Haou. Le châtain sourit doucement et continua sur sa lancée. Il aimait quand son ami prenait l'initiative de le suivre dans ses ballades musicales. Cela lui faisait oublier ses soucis un moment, le temps d'un accord.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'un garde royal dans la pièce. Kuribo fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme se présenter au Prince. Haou regarda son ami en souriant. Cela l'amusait de le voir contrarié de temps en temps.

- Votre Majesté, un roturier prétend que vous l'avez invité aujourd'hui et détient avec lui une lettre portant votre seau royal.

Le garde présenta la lettre à son Prince qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de dégoût.

- A croire que vous êtes trop sérieux dans votre travail. Auriez-vous peur que quelqu'un puisse m'attaquer sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Le garde recula d'un pas, intimidé par le regard ocre de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne suis pas bête au point de donner une lettre sans savoir qui l'a détient. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me faire confiance, même si je sais qu'il n'en va pas de même pour mon père. fit le Prince, hautain. Faites donc entrer ce «roturier » s'il vous plaît.

Haou se mit à sourire à son garde pour que l'homme s'exécute avec un peu plus d'entrain. L'homme de main se précipita vers la porte et s'empressa de faire rentrer ledit «roturier » chez son Prince. Celui-ci congédia son garde et lui intima l'ordre de ne dire à personne qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Si jamais son père l'apprenait, cela allait mal aller pour son matricule.

Judai qui venait d'entrer paraissait impressionné par les lieux. Il n'avait jamais eut le droit d'entrer dans la zone où les aristocrates habitaient et cela l'enchantait que son Prince l'invite chez lui.

La pièce était spacieuse avec deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin du château, des rideaux blanc nacrés les encadrant. Comme il avait put s'y attendre, les murs de l'endroit étaient recouverts de magnifiques papiers peint de la même couleur que les rideaux, donnant à la chambre une luminosité presque aveuglante. Dans le fond de la pièce résidait un lit à baldaquin composé de draps de couleur violet foncé. Ensuite il y avait différentes étagères où trônaient des livres de cours, un globe terrestre et une table où le Prince pouvait manger et faire ses devoirs. Son regard fut attirer par le piano à queue noir où le Prince y était accoudé.

- Mon Prince… murmura Judai.

Haou sourit tendrement au jeune homme et lui fit signe de bien vouloir prendre place sur les poufs qui étaient disposés près du lit pour plus de confort.

- Kili Kilii ! salua Kuribo.

- Ah !

Judai fut surprit de voir une tête familière à côté du Prince. Haou sursauta, surprit que Judai pouvait voir son ami Kuribo.

- Vous pouvez le voir ? demanda Haou.

- Et bien oui. Cela vous étonne ?

Haou lui confia que peu de monde au château - en dehors des souverains et d'un garçon d'une prestigieuse famille qui vivaient ici - pouvait voir Kuribo. L'animal magique s'approcha de Judai et se colla à lui. Soudain, un autre Kuribo apparu aux côtés du châtain aux yeux marrons.

- Hane Kuribo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le garçon en direction de son ami.

- Kili killii ! fit-il.

- « Je suis venu pour jouer avec ton nouvel ami ». dit Haou en regardant le Kuribo ailé.

Haou pouvait, tout comme Judai retranscrire les dires des animaux magiques. Judai fixa son Prince qui souriait. Haou était heureux de constaté que l'animal magique ne le considérait pas comme une entité supérieure mais plus comme un être humain. Il était ravi. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on le chouaillait et qu'on le protégeait alors qu'il aurait voulut à maintes reprises connaître la sensation d'une chute, du sable ou de la terre sous ses pieds nus. Vivre en fin de compte.

- Et bien, asseyez-vous donc Judai. proposa le Prince.

L'autre s'exécuta en voyant Haou s'écrouler sur les oreillers duveteux. Haou engagea la conversation le premier. Il voulait savoir quel âge avait Judai, ses loisirs favoris, ce qu'il faisait de ses journées… enfin tout.

- J'ai dix sept ans, j'aime beaucoup les animaux, bien manger et surtout ne rien faire. rit Judai. Enfin, il y a toujours à faire dans le château donc, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer en dehors de la nuit. Et pour le reste, je pense que cela ne vous intéresserait pas de savoir ce que fait un servant ici.

Haou supplia du regard son interlocuteur qui plia devant la mine enfantine du Prince. Alors Judai lui expliqua tout : les cuisines, les écuries, ses amis les domestiques et même ses moments avec son tyrannique maître occasionnel Jun Manjôme.

- Ah bon ? Jun est comme ça avec vous ? demanda le Prince.

- Enfin… oui… mais non ! Je vous assure ! Cela n'est pas arrivé souvent ! se défendit l'autre.

Haou prit les mains de Judai et le fixa bien droit dans les yeux, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre ses dires.

- Vous pouvez tout me dire Judai. Si Jun est comme vous le dites, je lui en parlerai.

- C'est gentil de votre part mais ce n'est pas grave… Il est juste comme il est…

C'était décidé, Jun allait entendre parlé de la colère du Prince. Pour lui, il était tout à fait juste de bien traiter ses domestiques car c'étaient eux qui faisait tout le travail dans le château alors que les nobles eux, se prélassaient on ne sait où.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait être seul avec son Judai. Jun devrait attendre.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. fit le Prince en se dirigeant vers une étagère à l'opposé de son lit.

Judai se leva et regarda Haou Yuki passer sa main derrière ladite étagère et soudain, une partie du mur se mit à coulisser doucement sur le côté. Haou pénétra dans ce qui devait être une pièce cachée et invita son homologue à le suivre. Une fois le châtain entré, le mur se referma derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Haou se mit à rire doucement en voyant le visage effaré de Judai.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a pas quoi avoir peur ici. Il n'y a que des vieux livres et de folles histoires.

Haou alluma une lanterne pour y voir un peu plus clair et se dirigea vers d'autres chandeliers pour illuminer la pièce.

- C'est une salle secrète, déclara t-il. Personne à part moi est au courant de son existence. Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir d'autres dans le château mais je n'ai pas put tout explorer.

D'autres couffins étaient disposés au sol. La pièce n'était pas grande mais pouvait accueillir au moins une dizaine de personnes à l'intérieure. De grandes étagères encadraient la totalité des murs, laissant le loisir de pouvoir lire les innombrables ouvrages qu'elles enfermaient. Une échelle permettait d'accéder aux étages les plus hauts.

- Oh ! fit Judai en saisissant un manuscrit.

Haou se retourna et alla voir de quel livre il s'agissait.

- C'est un vieil exemplaire de la «Vie de deux Dieux : Prophétie d'Hélios » ça. Je ne savais pas qu'il était ici. dit Haou.

- Je me sais que mon père me racontait souvent l'histoire des deux dieux d'Hélios. Leur histoire est triste.

- Si on le lisait ? demanda le Prince en tirant Judai.

Les deux jeunes homes s'assirent sur les oreillers posés au sol et entamèrent leur lecture.

- Sérieux ! Ils ont fait tous ça ? ! s'exclama Judai en tenant le livre.

- Nous ne sommes qu'au premier chapitre, il doit sûrement y avoir d'autres hauts faits à ajouter à leurs listes Tiens regarde ici : «ils terrassèrent le Dragon en forme de météorite et sauvèrent le peuple de la ville de Larp.»

Les garçons étaient émerveillés de lire toutes ses vieilles histoires. Mais les prophéties les intéressaient bien plus.

- Quelle page ? demanda le Prince.

- La trois cent vingt quatre il me semble.

Haou pointa le passage qui faisait référence à le venue des réincarnations de Rim et Rem sur la terre d'Hélios.

- « A la cent quatre vingt deux mille six cent vingt et une ème nuit de pleine lune, une femme sera choisit pour enfanter des deux Tensei de Rim et Rem. Ensemble, ils rétabliront l'ordre du monde. Ensemble ils s'uniront dans les ténèbres pour y faire régner la Lumière. » C'est dommage, la suite est illisible… fit Haou.

Haou regarda l'enluminure de la page. De jolies ailes dorées y étaient représentées.

- Qu'est-ce ? pointa le Prince sur les ailes.

- Ça ? Je ne sais pas. déclara Judai en fermant le livre.

Haou regarda Judai remettre le manuscrit à sa place. Il semblait contrarié par quelque chose.

- Tu es fâché Judai ?

L'adolescent sus nommé tourna la tête en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Non pourquoi ? J'en ai l'air ? sourit-il.

- Juste comme ça… soupira le Prince. Je suis un peu fatigué… Cela doit être mon imagination…

Haou se frotta les yeux, complètement éreinté. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Judai se posa à ses côtés et fit de même.

C'est doucement que le châtain aux yeux dorés se réveilla, paupières bâtantes. Il soupira en songeant à demander le départ de son visiteur. Il se releva doucement et regarda Judai encore endormi. Sa bouche était entre ouverte et quelques mèches passaient devant ses yeux clos. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra peu à peu, laissant une chaleur agréable se diffuser dans son corps.

**__ Aurais-je le droit de… C'est que… il me donne furieusement envie comme ça… se dit Haou._**

Doucement, le Yuki approcha son visage de celui de Judai et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela faisait un petit moment que le Prince avait envie de goûter aux lèvres roses de son homologue. Toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de chassé cette idée mais en vain. Chaques mouvements que faisaient Judai lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser furieusement et de lui faire savoir à quel point il l'attirait. Il le voulait, il le désirait à ses côtés. Peu importe les conséquences, peu importe que ce soit égoïste ou non. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Haou ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux.

Quand le Prince écarta son visage, il recula sec car l'endormit ne l'était plus. Une teinte carmine squattait ses joues, montrant son embarra. Judai était tout aussi rouge que son vis-à-vis. Haou détourna les yeux, honteux de s'être fait piéger par ses pulsions.

- Judai… je… essaya t-il.

Judai se rapprocha d'Haou et lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts, comme le Prince l'avait fait le jour de leur première rencontre.

- Est-ce que… je pourrais essayer moi aussi ? demanda timidement le Fûdo.

Haou fut surprit de cette demande. Puis son visage s'adoucit en se noyant dans les yeux chocolat de Judai. Haou posa une main sur celle de son homologue.

- Bien sûr. déclara t-il doucement.

Judai s'approcha timidement du visage de son Prince et sella ses lèvres aux siennes. Pour Haou, s'était une expérience électrisante, si douce, si chaleureuse. Ca lui faisait du bien. Il sentait le feu de ses joues s'intensifier et il décida ouvrir un peu sa bouche pour inciter Judai à approfondir leur baiser. Ayant la voie libre, les langues commencèrent un balais harmonieux, laissant le loisir à chacun de profiter de l'autre. Haou passa ses bras autour du cou de son Judai pour rester le plus près possible de son corps. Il en avait tellement besoin, savoir que Judai était là, que ce n'était pas un rêve… Et le jeune homme aux yeux marrons passa ses mains dans le dos de son Prince, lui caressant les hanches au passage, lui prouvant que ce n'était pas son imagination mais bien la réalité. Haou recula un peu pour qu'ils puissent respirer, regarda intensément l'autre en dessous de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Judai… je crois que… que je… commença t-il.

Judai sentit son pantalon devenir un peu petit d'un seul coup. Une grande chaleur se propulsa en lui, accompagnant les battements de son cœur qu'il avait du mal à arrêter.

- Je t'aime… murmura t-il. Je t'ai toujours aimé Haou…

La même chaleur que Judai habita alors le jeune Prince. Être aimé par quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il se mit à sourire à Judai comme un imbécile.

- Moi aussi… Judai…

Haou l'embrassa à nouveau en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui, tellement fort qu'il sentit une résistance au niveau de son pantalon. Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Euh… C'est toi ou bien… moi le problème… ? s'interrogea alors Judai en regarda le pantalon de son amant.

- Les deux je crois…

Haou se mit à rougir en même temps que Judai, sachant d'où venait le problème. Le Prince n'avait jamais montré un grand intérêt pour les jeunes filles et la sensation que lui procurait le châtain en face de lui était ce qu'on pouvait clairement énoncer : du désir. Et cela se voyait – ou se sentait – particulièrement grâce au pantalon du jeune homme. Et la position dans laquelle il était – à savoir presque à califourchon sur Judai – ne l'aidait pas vraiment à aller mieux, au contraire : son désir ne cessait d'augmenter, au point même ou il passa une main baladeuse sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait… quand je te touche ? demanda amoureusement le Prince.

- Du bien… fit l'autre.

De même, Judai toucha le torse imberbe de l'adolescent en face de lui, dégrafant au passage la longue veste noire brodé pour contempler la peau en dessous du tissu. Il fit glisser la soie noire doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il le retire complètement, admirant au passage le torse qui lui faisait face.

La respiration d'Haou s'accéléra fortement, son rythme cardiaque devenant presque chaotique. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Judai posa ses lèvres sur son poitrail, lui procurant des frissons incontrôlables. La langue de son visiteur s'activa à l'approche de ses tétons, ses petites boules roses qu'il lui offrait généreusement. Un petit gémissement parvint à traverser les lèvres d'Haou quand le châtain aux yeux chocolat mordit doucement la petite boule rose qui subissait depuis peu son assaut.

- Judai… gémit-il.

L'interpellé captura tendrement les lèvres d'Haou qui s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Son baiser fut assez réconfortant pour qu'Haou lui retire de même son haut pour goûter lui aussi à la chair fraîche et légèrement halée de Judai. Celui-ci n'offrit aucune résistance, laissant son Prince explorer le creux de son cou et laissant ses mains sur son torse. Judai, dans un moment de surchauffe, se mit masser doucement les fesses d'Haou, qui répondit par un baiser fougueux. Les mains du Prince se perdirent dans la chevelure de son amant, le forçant à continuer son massage. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, complètement haletant, le désir guidant leurs moindres gestes. Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, appréciant le rouge de leur joue et l'impatience qui se lisait dans leurs yeux.

- Je te veux. déclara Haou.

- Moi d'abord. affirma Judai.

Sans prévenir, Judai plaqua son Prince dans les cousins qui se trouvaient en dessous d'eux.

- Ai-je le droit de faire tous ce que je désire ? demanda malicieusement Judai.

Haou posa une main sur la bosse que formait le pantalon de Judai au niveau de l'entre jambe en souriant, une lueur tentatrice dans les yeux.

- Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi avant. fit impérialement le Prince.

Ayant le feu vert, Judai embrassa le torse de son amant, dessinant ses formes dans les moindres détails et s'acharna sur son nombril et ses hanches pour retirer un gémissement plaintif de son Prince. Le marron releva la tête et aperçu la moue d'Haou. Il sourit avant de reprendre son ouvrage, encore plus lentement qu'au départ.

Haou s'agrippait fortement aux oreillers qui étaient en dessous de lui pour laisser le champ libre à Judai qui s'affairait à sa tâche. Il voulait que le châtain explore son corps, baisant la moindre parcelle de peau, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle devenu saccadé. Il se mordit encore la lèvre pour se forcer à rester tranquille.

Voyant l'effort avec lequel Haou résistait à son envie de lui sauter dessus, Judai voulait bien accéder aux désirs de l'adolescent en dessous de lui. Le marron déboutonna le pantalon en soie noir d'Haou et le fit glisser sur ses jambes, faisant apparaître à ses yeux la bosse qu'il sentait se frotter à lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il était clair que pour lui, il devait agir car pour lui aussi, la pression exercée par son bas sur son sexe en devenait insupportable. Haou le regarda, très attentif dans sa suite des mouvements. Judai remonta pour l'embrasser, autant pour rassurer son Prince que pour se rassurer lui-même.

Comme la plupart des adolescents de leur âge, ils n'étaient jamais aller si loin, et même, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait du tout. Il fallait donc qu'ils fassent attention à l'autre tout autant que de la manière dont ils allaient le faire.

Haou sentit une main chaude s'infiltrer dans son sous-vêtement et commença à masser son membre devenu dur. Il commença par soupirer de plaisir puis à gémir plus fortement sous les va et vient que faisait la main de Judai.

Celui-ci regardait attentivement le visage d'Haou pour voir s'il n'avait pas tout faux. Il fut ravi de voir que son partenaire prenait beaucoup de plaisir sous ses caresses. Mais, il commençait sérieusement à être à l'étroit dans son propre pantalon. Les gémissements répétitifs que faisaient Haou le rendait complètement fou. Soudainement, il s'arrêta dans son action, ce qui eut comme conséquence de se retrouver en face d'un Haou plaintif.

- Je commence à me sentir trop à l'étroit… avoua Judai.

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais. fit Haou les yeux brumeux.

Judai sourit d'un air noir, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Haou. Cela l'excitait même encore plus. Retirant les derniers morceaux de tissus qui les entravaient, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent fougueusement, leurs langues se rencontrant, leur peau se touchant. Le Prince prit doucement la main de son partenaire en la descendit vers son étroitesse accueillante, le contact des doigts de Judai dessus procura des frissons de plaisir et lui fit comprendre l'ordre implicite de son amant. Enfonçant doucement ses doigts dans l'interstice qui s'offrait à lui, Judai susurra à l'oreille d'Haou :

- Mon Prince… dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit impatient…

- Je sais… murmura l'autre entre deux respirations.

Judai commença par mettre deux doigts puis fit un mouvement de ciseaux pour former le passage qui permettra de les réunir. Si au début Haou avait un peu mal, – ce qui lui tira une larme que Judai s'empressa de lécher – avec le temps, la douleur se transforma en plaisir qu'il fit comprendre à son amant en lui griffant le dos.

Maintenant qu'Haou semblait plus que préparé, Judai remplaça ses doigts par sa verge gorgée de désir pour son Prince. Haou se tint à lui, retenant sa respiration en écartant ses cuisses pour laisser Judai passer plus facilement. Une fois le mal passé, le châtain aux yeux d'or se lécha les lèvres en sentant son homologue en lui.

La sensation de pénétration était grisante, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Jamais ils ne connurent une sensation aussi forte. La vie paraissait insipide pour les deux jeunes gens qui s'abandonnaient aux joies et aux plaisirs de la chair.

Judai voulait faire disparaître cet air de gagnant du visage d'Haou pour le remplacer par une expression qu'il verrait au fil de leur ébat amoureux. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient, faisant tressaillir de plaisir son partenaire en dessous de lui.

- Judai… Judai ! cria Haou en serrant ses mains sur le dos de son amant.

Les supplications d'Haou firent tourner la tête du marron. Il alla de plus en plus vite, ne pouvant se retenir plus. Il finit par rencontrer une résistance alors qu'Haou commençait à crier de plus en plus fort.

Les coups de buttoirs de Judai rendaient le Prince ivre de plaisir. Pour la première fois, Haou entendait la douce voix du marron crier son plaisir, on ne peut plus partager. Leurs voix se mêlèrent en même temps que leur corps et leurs esprits. En cet instant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et cela les rendait heureux.

« Ensemble, ils rétabliront l'ordre du monde. Ensemble ils s'uniront dans les ténèbres pour y faire régner la Lumière. »

Haou sentait qu'il allait partir si Judai continuait dans sa lancée. Dans un dernier râle ou le plaisir des deux amants était au plus haut, les deux se libérèrent, laissant leur semence sur chacun. Judai s'effondra sur le côté pour laisser respirer Haou. Les deux tremblaient, tellement l'expérience qu'ils avaient vécu avait été forte. Dans un dernier effort, Haou se tourna pour faire face à Judai qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Tu vois… Si je m'étais occupé de toi, tu ne serais pas si mal. déclara Haou en le regardant.

Judai lui tira la langue, signe qu'il se fichait pas mal de savoir s'il était mal ou pas. Tout en souriant, Haou se blottit des les bras de son amant pour plus de confort.

- Promit. la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui mène la danse. fit doucement Judai en caressant les cheveux de son Prince.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé le choix ?

- On ne sait jamais, on ne sait jamais.

Les deux se mirent à rire aux éclats. Judai proposa qu'il parte avant qu'on ne l'aperçoive dans les couloirs. Même si Haou était réticent à laisser **son** Judai partir, il fallait que lui aussi parte pour voir ses parents. Tout en s'habillant, Haou remarqua – malgré la faible lumière qui régnait dans la pièce – deux petites ailes dans le dos de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dans ton dos Ju-kun ? questionna le Prince.

Judai se tourna, prit de court. Comment lui expliquer…

Voyant l'indécision de son amant à lui répondre, Haou se rapprocha dangereusement de son homologue.

- Oublis Haou car je redeviens le Prince. Réponds à ma question.

Dos au mur, Judai baissa les bras devant tant de détermination.

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'avais demandé ce qu'était les petites ailes dorées sur le manuscrit et bien… C'est ça qui permet de savoir qui sont les élu d'Hélios. avoua Judai.

Haou ouvrit en grand les yeux, stupéfait. D'une il lui avait mentit et de deux, c'était un élu d'Hélios !

- Tu te fous de moi là ! cria le Prince.

- Mais non ! J'te jure de dire la vérité ! se défendit l'autre.

Alors la légende existait réellement. Pour Haou, cela semblait irréel. Mais bon, vu le visage qu'affichait son amant, il était clair qu'il disait la vérité. Le Prince eut ensuite un sursaut d'intelligence et fit part de sa réflexion.

- Il est dit qu'il y a deux Tensei nés de la même mère. Cela voudrait dire que tu aurais un jumeau quelque part dans le royaume non ?

- C'est exact. Cherche encore…

Un jumeau… Quelqu'un qui lui ressemble…

- Ressemble… fit Haou en fixant Judai dans les yeux.

Alors qu'il allait se rhabiller, Haou découvrit son dos et le montra à Judai puis se retourna.

- A voir ta tête, je suis bien ce que je pense. Fit Haou en mettant son pantalon.

Judai baissa la tête en soufflant. Il repensa à son père qui lui avait bien dit de ne parler en aucun cas de cette marque et encore moins au Prince.

- Ahahahaha ! Je suis bien content d'avoir un frère comme toi Ju-kun ! riait Haou en se tenant le ventre.

- Euh… Ça ne te fait rien alors ? demanda Judai.

Reprenant un air plus sérieux, le Prince sourit doucement à son interlocuteur.

- Je sais que je t'aime. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Nous étions peut être destinés à nous rencontrer et à faire ce que nous avons fait. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Judai sourit à son tour et embrassa son amant. Il était heureux de voir que le fait qu'ils soient frères ne l'ait pas rebuté. Soudainement, le visage d'Haou changea du sourire en une grimace.

- Et donc, tu étais au courant que nous étions frères. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru de toute manière. Et puis, mon père m'a interdit de t'en parler.

Haou souffla. Après tout, Judai avait raison. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

- Au fait, j'y pense mais… qui sont nos parents ? demanda Haou en mettant sa veste noire.

- Le Roi et la Reine. fit sèchement Judai.

Haou penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le changement soudain d'attitude de son amant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les prunelles devenues noires de Judai.

- Judai… tenta Haou.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, notre «père » à voulut me tuer.

Haou se précipita vers Judai pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il voyait clairement la haine et la tristesse l'habiter à l'annonce du Roi, son père, leur père… Bien entendu, Judai ne dit rien de plus sur son «père » pour ne pas frustrer son frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Judai, je serais là pour te protéger. fit Haou.

Le Prince se redressa pour aider Judai à se lever à son tour. Ensuite, ils finirent de s'habiller pour sortir de la salle secrète, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- A en croire le ciel, il doit être dix neuf heures passées. affirma le marron.

D'un comme-un-accord, les deux amants ne parleraient pas de leur relation et se promirent de se revoir vite. Judai partit rejoindre son père chez eux en vitesse car sa disparition avait été trop longue.

- Et bien. Tu en as mit du temps. Que faisais-tu ? demanda son père qui était aux fourneaux.

- J'étais sortit…

- Je vois ça.

Enfin, Judai n'était pas sortit mais plutôt entré.

Et personne ne le sait.

* * *

**Moi:** Voilà!

**Haou:** J'aurais préféré être au dessus... _*boude*_

**Moi:** Ton tour viendra. Tu veux des menottes à moumoutes roses en attendant ?

**Haou:** Des menottes... Pour quoi faire?

**Moi** _*roule des yeux*_ faut tout leur apprendre à ces gosses... Judai !

**Judai:** _*arrive des cuisines*_ Oui? Qui m'appelle ?

**Moi:** J'ai quelque chose pour toi ^3^

**Hao:** Il faut vraiment lui trouver un petit copain. Laisse les donc tranquille ce pauvre enfant ! T.T

**Moi:** Meuh. C'est pô pour moi d'abord. Haou, emmène ton frère dans un placard, veux-tu?

**Judai:** Un... Un placard ?! 0.0'

**Haou:** Nous y allons de ce pas _*tire sur les menottes des son délicieux prisonnier*_

* * *

Et bien voilà. Ça avance vite dites-moi! J'adore ce couple XD !

Alors, le chapitre 4 devrait suivre sous peu. J'espère car je pars en vacances mercredi prochain. Je ne pourrais donc rien poster durant deux semaines...

Sinon... Je vous donne gracieusement le titre du prochain chapitre pour vous faire cogiter sur les évènements à venir : **Échappée belle !**

J'espère que le moment du citron n'était pas trop pour certains/certaines. Il en a qui ne sont pas très fiant de ce genre d'actes donc... Mais j'avais prévenu avant le début du chapitre.

Sur ce les n'amis, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances si jamais on ne se revoit pas avant la mi-août.

Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir cher lecteurs/lectrices !


	5. Chapter 4

Salut Salut les n'amis! Je suis de retour! ( enfin, c'est pas trop tôt)

Voici enfin le chapitre 4 d'Une prophétie et six dieux ! Je dois dire que je n'ai pas chômé pendant les vacances et que... et que j'ai eut une autre idée concernant Yu-Gi-Oh!GX... Oh inspiration, quand tu nous tiens! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne celle-ci non. Je vais mener à bien cette fic et la terminer.

Maintenant que les cours ont repris, je ne sais pas si je vais être régulière dans la parution des chapitres suivants, mais je promets d'essayer toutes des deux semaines au plus tard (samedi ou mercredi).

Je voudrais remercier _MikageKun_ et _Tsukiyomi-Hime_ (Tsuki... J'attends avec impatience la suite de tes fics hhheeeiinnnn... *-* ) pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. Et aussi ceux qui continu à lire sans en laisser bien évidemment.

Quelques petites choses pour mieux comprendre :

__ : Pensée des personnages_.

Maintenant, à vos yeux!

**Chapitre 4 : L'échappée belle !**

__ Il faut que je le prévienne ! Il faut que je le prévienne !_

Il n'était pas tard mais il n'était pas tôt non plus. Sept heures du matin pour être exact, l'heure ou le château se réveillait doucement. Et s'est un Prince courant à toute vitesse qui était sûrement le plus réveillé. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour ne pas se faire repérer, Judai avait été vu sortant de sa chambre.

__ Nom d'un chien ! Il faut que je le prévienne ! se cria mentalement le Prince._

Apercevant la maison de son frère, Haou redoubla d'effort. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive avant les gardes royaux. Heureusement qu'il avait surprit son père en pleine conversation avec sa mère le matin même.

**« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Atem ?! cria la Reine.**

**- Oui Anzu. Je l'ai vu sortant de la chambre de notre fils. J'ai bien réfléchit et prit la décision suivante : Fûdo Judai sera pendu sur la place de notre ville.**

**- Quoi ! Mais c'est aussi ton fils ! Je refuse !**

**- Anzu ! Tu n'as rien à dire la dessus ! Il est venu au monde certes mais il n'est qu'un encombrement supplémentaire pour nous ! cria le Roi, fou de rage. »**

Haou ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Cela aurait été de trop pour lui. Lui aussi avait prit une décision.

Il entra dans la maison de son frère en trombe et ne fut pas surprit de le voir manger en compagnie de son père adoptif. Un silence s'installa entre les Fûdo et le Yuki qui attrapa Judai par le bras.

- Judai ! Nous devons partir ! Mon père t'a vu hier !

- Quoi ? ! fit Judai stupéfait.

Yûsei regarda les deux adolescents trembler de peur. Il aurait dut s'en douter : la visite du Prince il y a deux jours les a considérablement rapprochés.

- Il… il veut me tuer, c'est ça ? questionna le marron.

Haou serra son frère dans ses bras, s'excusant de l'avoir fait venir au château et d'avoir été si stupide. Judai serra à son tour le Prince dans les siens, le sentant sangloter dans son cou. Ils savaient tous les deux que si le Fûdo se faisait prendre, le Prince n'en survivrait pas. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver !

- Judai… fit Yûsei.

Le couple se tourna vers l'homme de la maison qui tenait entre ses mains une carte marron. Une lueur étrange, mêlée de joie et de tristesse vivait dans les yeux du brun. Il releva la tête vers les adolescents et tendit à son fils la carte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- C'est quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider quand tu en auras besoin. Son nom est Néos. C'est un vieil ami de mon arrière-grand-père. Je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi à présent.

Judai prit la carte et remercia son père en lui souriant, même si il ne savait pas à quoi pouvait lui servir la carte. Yûsei était quasiment certain qu'il ne reverrait pas son fils avant longtemps.

- Tu sais où il faut passer, non ?

- Oui papa.

Judai entraîna Haou à sa suite, quittant la maison et le château pour toujours. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues et Judai se maudit de ne pas avoir prit une cape pour couvrir son frère.

_**_ On risque de le reconnaître ! Putain, mais je suis trop con !**_

Haou regardait la carte que lui avait donné le père de Judai. D'instinct, le Prince savait que cette carte renfermait un esprit magique, comme dans les conte que lui racontait sa mère. Un peu comme Kuribo ou Hane Kuribo. D'ailleurs ceux-là les suivaient depuis le château. Hane Kuribo était devant la petite procession et servait de guide.

Au détour d'une rue, Judai entra dans une maison du quartier Nord de la ville-capitale de Hane. Judai ferma violemment la porte derrière eux et se plaça au milieu de la pièce.

- Kenzan ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je sais que tu es debout ! cria le marron.

Haou resta collé à la porte. Avaient-ils besoin d'une tierce personne pour partir loin de la capitale ? Des bruits de pas avertirent le Prince que la personne en question arrivait à toute allure. Un jeune homme avec un bandana jaune sur la tête déboula de l'étage de la maison en souriant.

- Mais qui voilà ! C'est mon ami Judai !

- Oh c'est bon ! Fais pas tes simagrées. J'ai b'soin de tes services l'ami. fit Judai, les mains sur les hanches.

Le sourire de l'ami de Judai s'élargit en voyant l'air sérieux de son client. Il descendit complètement des escaliers pour serrer la main du marron qui soupira. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais de client.

- Kili killii ! fit Kuribo à côté d'Haou.

- Calme toi veux-tu. ordonna le Prince en voyant son ami s'exciter.

Le dénommé Kenzan fixa son entrée avec stupéfaction. Il se mit soudain à genoux en voyant son Prince dans sa maison.

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vu votre Majesté ! fit l'adolescent.

- Justement… C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Dit Judai en relevant son ami.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tant de cérémonie pour moi. Actuellement, Judai et moi sommes en fuite. déclara Haou en se collant à son frère.

- Quoi ? ! hurla Kenzan.

Judai et Haou durent se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas avoir les tympans troués par le cri du type. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu des personnes s'enfuir. Toujours est-il que Judai demandait de l'aide et le garçon reprit consistance après une courte réflexion.

- L'ami, tu as besoin de quoi ?

- D'un guide. Nous allons quitter le pays. affirma Haou.

Judai sembla surprit de la décision de son amant mais ne rajouta mot. Il faudrait attendre que la colère du Roi passe pour pouvoir revenir au pays d'Hélios. Kenzan pesa vite fait le pour et le contre, alla jusqu'à l'étage et redescendit avec trois capes marrons et deux sacs à dos qu'il remplit de vivres et de nécessaires de survie.

- Attrapez-moi ça. On se tire. déclara le type. Je suis de la partie les mecs.

- Content de voir que nous avons un compagnon avec nous. lança le Prince.

Les trois adolescents partirent de la ville à pied et traversèrent le pont sud qui traversait le fleuve Hau à une heure de Hane. Ils marchèrent toute la journée en direction de la Forêt du Centre où de là ils pourraient passer la frontière de Lluvia.

Haou était sûr que son père enverrait des gardes directement à Tsuki vu la proximité des deux héritiers du trône. Mais il n'était pas bête l'héritier d'Hélios. Il savait aussi que peu de personne osait entrer dans la Forêt du Centre, forêt jugée sacrée. Il semblait alors judicieux pour le Prince qu'étant un des élus de la Prophétie, ils ne risqueraient pas à s'aventurer là bas.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, Kenzan suggéra de s'arrêter.

- Dormir à la belle étoile ? Pourquoi pas. fit Judai en haussant les épaules.

Haou serra le bras de son amant et enfouit son visage dans sa cape. Jamais il n'avait quitté le luxe et le confort des palais et le fait de dormir dehors alors que des bêtes et des brigands traînaient aux alentours lui fit froid dans le dos. Kuribo vint se blottir dans le cou de son maître pour le réconforter. Lui non plus n'avait jamais dormit dehors.

Les trois adolescents trouvèrent un bosquet avec de grands arbres qui les cacheraient dans l'obscurité, loin des yeux indiscrets de la route de campagne. Heureusement pour eux, le chemin qu'ils avaient prit n'était pas une route passante car Kenzan savait que peu de gens empruntaient le chemin qui allait vers la Forêt du Centre

Kenzan et Judai installèrent leur camp de fortune pour la nuit. N'ayant pas prit de tentes pour ne pas s'encombrer, le sol leur serviraient de lit pour la nuit. Le jeune homme au bandana jaune avait prit un sac de provisions pour la longue route qui les attendait et alluma un feu. Les nuits étant fraîches, ce n'était pas du luxe. Ensuite ils mangèrent frugalement et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain à l'aube, les Kuribo furent les premiers à se lever et en profitèrent pour réveiller les jeunes hommes encore dans les bras de Morphée. Ils mangèrent aussi vite que la veille et partirent sur-le-champ, ne voulant pas s'attarder dans les parages. De plus, Haou et Judai ne voulaient pas croiser des gardes royaux qui passeraient dans le coin malgré le fait qu'ils soient éloignés des grandes villes. Vers dix heures du matin, les trois jeunes s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause bien méritée. Cela faisait depuis six heures trente qu'ils marchaient et la fatigue les gagnait. Judai passa sa gourde d'eau – qu'il portait toujours sur lui – à Haou qui but une petite gorgée du liquide transparent, quelques gouttes traîtresses se glissant sur sa pomme d'Adam. Judai admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, ses yeux suivant les tracés des gouttes d'eau. Kenzan de son côté fixait son ami d'un air amusé, voyant le pourquoi de leur fuite. Depuis le départ d'Hane, Kenzan observait attentivement le Prince accroché au bras de Judai tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il était clair pour le brun que tout cela n'était pas anodin.

- C'est parce que vous êtes un peu trop proche que vous vous tirez comme des lapins, affirma le guide.

Haou faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée d'eau. Judai l'aida en lui tapotant le dos pour faire passer l'eau, tout en fixant son ami d'un air noir pour avoir osé faire ça à son amant.

- Si vite découvert ? , demanda Haou en reprenant consistance.

- Ça se voit quand on vous observe ensemble, fit Kenzan.

Les deux amants rougirent, se maudissant d'être aussi peu discret. Ils se promirent de faire plus attention à l'avenir et de voyager avec Kenzan entre eux. Le type au bandana sourit de tout son long et se leva pour reprendre la route, incitant les autres à en faire de même. Il ne fallait pas prendre de retard pour arriver vite dans la Forêt du Centre et les trois adolescents étaient encore à six jours de marche ( soit deux cent vingt kilomètres).

Au bout du deuxième jour, Haou en avait plein les pattes, comme on dit. Kenzan savait que le Prince voyageait d'ordinaire en calèche ou à dos de bêtes magiques et n'était pas habitué à de longue marche effrénée. Au cours des deux derniers jours, ils avaient rencontré des gardes royaux qui passaient dans un village que les garçons traversaient. Ils avaient eut besoins d'eau puisqu'ils s'étaient éloignés considérablement du fleuve Hau pour prendre la direction des terres vers la Forêt du Centre. Du coup, les deux amants avaient été obligés de se cacher tandis que leur guide remplissait les gourdes d'eau claire. Bien sûr, les gardes ne savaient pas que leur Prince était accompagné par deux autres personnes et ne cherchaient donc qu'un adolescent en fuite, faisant en somme sa petite crise d'ado. Cela était sans doute un sérieux avantage pour le petit groupe de jeunes hommes.

Après avoir passé les gardes sans se faire repérer, Haou s'était assoupie dans un bosquet dans les bras de Judai. Kenzan regarda son ami tenir délicatement le Prince d'Hélios tout en écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière.

- Vous pensez que le Roi finira par se calmer quand ? demanda le type au bandana.

Judai leva les yeux vers son ami tout en cherchant une réponse acceptable mais rien ne lui vint. Cette question, il se l'était déjà posé et d'après les dires d'Haou, le Roi voulait le voir pendu en place publique.

- Je ne sais pas. fit lacement Judai en fermant les yeux.

Kenzan ferma à nouveau ses yeux et conseilla à son ami de se reposer pendant qu'il montrait la garde.

- Je pense que nous allons faire la route de nuit ce soir…

Judai acquiesça un hochement de tête et laissa les Kuribo veiller avec le guide. De toute évidence, se reposer était devenu un luxe autant pour le Prince que pour lui et cette idée de voyage ne lui paru pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte. Et si ils ne revenaient jamais de la Forêt du Centre ? Ou si ils se faisaient attaquer par des brigands ?

__ Mieux vaut se reposer mon jeune maître. Fit une voix en Judai._

Judai sursauta et manqua de réveiller son amant paisiblement endormit. Il chercha du regard d'où provenait la voix et ne vit personne. Il se demanda donc si Kenzan ne lui jouait pas des tours mais au vue de la situation, le jeune n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

__ Je suis tout près de vous. Dormez à présent. Je vous protégerai, vous et votre Prince. murmura la voix une fois de plus._

Judai cru devenir fou mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pourtant, il s'endormit avec difficulté malgré la voix qui se voulait rassurante. Judai se leva en premier et bu une gorgée d'eau de sa gourde tout en regardant son amant paisiblement endormi. Kenzan sortit des buissons à sa gauche et tint dans ses mains trois bâtons de marches. Il en jeta un à Judai qui le rattrapa difficilement puis alla voir le Prince encore endormi.

- Mon Prince, il est l'heure de partir.

Haou se réveilla en sursaut et resta de marbre face au type au bandana. Reprenant pied à la réalité, il sourit à leur guide et se leva. Judai lui tendit une gourde d'eau que son frère prit et en bût quelques gorgées avant de reprendre leur route en mangeant les victuailles de leur réserve. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors et l'atmosphère était assez fraîche à la différence de la journée ou les capes qui dissimulent les trois garçons sont trop chaudes et les étouffent presque. Cette nuit, ils pouvaient faire tomber les capuches et laisser le vent frai courir sur leurs cheveux.

- C'est agréable. Lança doucement le Prince.

Les deux amis se sourirent mutuellement en laissant Haou les devancer. Il était vrai que le Prince n'était que rarement sortit de l'enceinte du château et il était difficile de croire que s'était la première fois pour lui que de visiter son propre pays lors d'une fuite. Alors que l'aube se levait timidement, Kenzan suggéra de remettre les capuches pour ne pas être repéré au grand désarroi d'Haou. C'est réticent qu'il s'exécuta mais sachant que leur couverture devait être sauvegardée, pour le bien de Judai.

Cela faisait en gros presque trois heures que les trois jeunes garçons marchaient et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière pour se reposer les membres et de casser la croûte. Haou enleva ses chausses et releva son pantalon pour plonger ses pieds endoloris dans l'eau fraîche. Cette rivière coulait directement de la chaîne de montagne qui faisait office de frontière naturelle entre le Pays de Lluvia et d'Hélios, il était donc normal que la température de l'eau soit froide et rafraîchissante. Il était possible de voir cette fameuse chaîne de montagne depuis la vallée où se trouvaient Judai, Kenzan et Haou. Celui-ci regarda la majesté du roc avec douceur, se rappelant les hauts faits de leur dieux.

- L'échine du monde… Quel nom magnifique pour cette splendide montagne… souffla le Prince. Les villes de Grip et Larp bordent les flans de cette montagne plus au Nord… Je me demande comment vont leurs habitants depuis…

Des bruits vinrent casser la paix qui régnait aux abords de la rivière et trois hommes se placèrent devant le petit groupe. Judai fit signe à son frère de se rhabiller et de le rejoindre. Les trois hommes n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce et Kenzan n'était pas encore revenu des toilettes.

- Hey, mais qu'avons-nous là ? fit un des hommes. Çà ne serait pas notre cher Prin-prince en cavale ?

- Tu parles d'un coup de bol ! Le Roi a promit une grosse récompense pour ceux qui lui ramènent son fils chéri !

Judai recula prudemment sans cesser de fixer les trois hommes. D'après lui, cela ne pouvait pas être des nobles vues les livrés qu'ils portaient, ni des paysans puisque que ce n'était pas des fourches qu'ils avaient entre les mains mais des épées longues et tout un attirail de crochetage de porte et de coffres en tous genres. Il sentait que se battre avec eux ne servirait à rien, étant en infériorité numérique d'une part et qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi se défendre sur lui d'autre part.

__Quelle idée de ne pas avoir prévu de quoi faire pour éviter ce genre de mésaventure sacre bleu ! Il était évident que le voyage serait mouvementé ! Crétin ! se récria Judai mentalement._

Judai continuait de reculer avec le Prince le plus possible des brigands, cherchant partout autour de lui un moyen de fuir. Les Kuribos ne servaient à rien non plus puisqu'ils étaient de gentilles créatures pacifiques. D'ailleurs, eux aussi avaient disparus tout comme Kenzan.

- Bon bon… On va pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée. Mon p'tit gars, tu nous lance le Prince et on te laisse la vie sauve. Marché conclu ? demanda le troisième brigand avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Judai racla difficilement sa gorge, son ventre se tordant dans tous les sens inimaginables. La peur le prenait soudainement et il se retourna pour regarder la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde. Haou était toujours aussi stricte dans son regard quand il croisait d'autre personne. Il était redevenu le Prince du royaume d'Hélios. Son regard doré et si enflammé était devenu terne et sans vie, presque froid. Sa bouche esquissa néanmoins un sourire d'amusement pour la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les brigands crachèrent au sol, sommant le Prince de ravaler son sourire narquois. Haou sourit encore plus, ce qui effraya Judai. Jamais le Prince n'avait habillé le masque de l'intimidation devant lui et pourtant, Judai ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Haou séduisant.

__ Mon jeune maître, un esprit démoniaque sert le Prince comme moi je le fais pour vous. Murmura encore cette voix étrangement apaisante en Judai._

__ Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? demanda le garçon, toujours en reculant avec le Prince._

__ Regardez donc dans votre poche… et vous aurez la réponse._

Alors que la tension était à son comble, les trois brigands dégainèrent leurs armes et se lancèrent sur les deux frères. Judai fit volte face et tira Haou vers lui et ils se mirent à courir sur la berge de la rivière. Haou regardait derrière lui avec un soupçon de dégoût dans le regard. Ses pupilles s'étaient encore assombrit et on avait presque l'impression qu'il voulait engloutir les trois hommes derrière lui dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Soudain, sortit de nul part, un cheval se rua sur les brigands et en désarma un à coup de sabots. Le type tomba la tête la première dans la rivière en un vol plané magistral et le cheval hennit de contentement. Un second cheval fit son apparition derrière le premier et sauta sur le premier des deux derniers brigands encore sonnés par l'attaque surprise.

- Judai ! Haou ! Revenez ici ! cria Kenzan sur le premier cheval.

Haou se précipita pour ramasser une des lames tombées au sol et embrocha le dernier bandit debout, retira la lame de son dos et lui trancha la gorge. Le sang afflua sur la berge, le rouge se mêlant à l'eau de la petite rivière. Le deuxième cheval se désintéressa des trois humains et commença à s'abreuver avec l'eau fraîche. Judai resta sans bouger à regarder son Prince essuyer la lame avec les vêtements de sa victime, toujours cette lueur de dégoût dans les yeux.

__ Le mal lui donne de la force mon maître…_

Kenzan descendit de son cheval et ramassa les quelques affaires que possédaient les cadavres. Ensuite, ils montèrent sur les deux chevaux et partirent en direction de a Forêt du Centre. Personne n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passer au bord de la rivière ni du comportement étrangement lugubre du Prince. Judai avait eut le sentiment de voir un démon dans les yeux de son aimé et pourtant, c'était lui en même temps. Il sortit de sa poche la carte que lui avait donné son père avant de partir et la regarda avec attention.

__ Je serais toujours à vos côtés jeune maître. Fit la voix._

Judai sourit faiblement, serra les reines du cheval et rangea la carte dans sa poche. La Forêt du Centre était encore à une journée de cheval au lieu de trois à pieds. Judai espérait de tout cœur trouver les réponses à ses problèmes et au fait que l'esprit qui l'habitait disait que son amant était protégé par un esprit démoniaque.

Haou serra Judai à la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dût intervenir mais il n'avait pas eut le choix. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et se retrouver loin de Judai. Alors il a craqué.

__ Je serais toujours à tes côtés Haou. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Fit une voix sombre et moqueuse en lui._

__ Je sais. Je sais…_

Haou souffla un long coup et se colla plus à Judai. La journée serait longue jusqu'à la Forêt du Centre et il espérait que personne ne viendrait troubler leur bonheur.

* * *

**Haou :** Pourquoi ai-je la douloureuse impression que je vais m'en prendre plein la figure?

**Moi :** Bah... Parce que tu le vaux bien ? (*-*)

**Kenzan :** Pourquoi je suis partit au juste?

**Moi :** Bah... Parce que tu avais envie d'aller aux toilettes. (-.-')

**Judai :** Et pourquoi...

**Moi :** Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! T-T"

**Hao :** Pour tout ce que tu leur prépares, je trouve qu'ils sont assez cool.

**Moi :** Oh toi! Retourne dans ton fandom et me casse pas les c******!

**Kenzan, Haou, Judai :** C'est si gentiment demandé.. (è-é)

* * *

Enfin voilà quoi... Oui... Haou va s'en prendre plein la tronche. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être intéressant car nos aventuriers vont enfin atteindre la Forêt du centre. Aaahhh la la...

Merci encore à ceux qui lisent cette fiction et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée en retard! (je me déprime moi-même là...)

Tiphanoushkoushki pour vous servir!


	6. Chapter 5

Bijour les n'amis ! Comment va?

Moi, super. Enfin en Fac, on se bat pour entrer dans une salle qui ne peut contenir qu'une quarantaine d'élèves alors qu'on est au moins cent, on mange des paninis parce que c'est trop bon... La vie est cool pour moi ! J'ai tout mes cours et les autres peuvent aller au diable ! Niark niark !

Aheum... Revenons à nos moutons... Je remercie Tsuki-Hime pour ta review et espère que la suite va te plaire. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui continuent à lire.

Disclamer: Bah oui... Le manga Yu-Gi-Oh GX ne m'appartient pas mais à Kazuki Takahashi, donc les personnages aussi... Qui ne rêverait pas d'une Judai ou d'un Johan en peluche ?! Ou même les avoir tout court ?! Ok, je me calme...

Bon, je suppose que beaucoup de questions se posent sur " mais pourquoi Haou est bizarre comme ça ? ", " qui est le démon qui le possède?". Un indice... Vous le saurez à la fin de la fic. Je sais, je suis sadique.

Bon, pour nos amis les aventuriers du royaume d'Hélios, ça va se gâter. Après avoir tués trois bandits qui leur voulaient du mal, les voilà enfin arrivés à la Forêt du Centre ( vous aurez remarqué le manque total d'imagination pour le nom de cette forêt de la par de l'auteure )? après j'arrête de parler sinon je spoil ma propre fic...

A vos yeux maintenant !

**Chapitre 5 : Améthyste, Cobalt, Saphir, Rubis, Ambre, Topaze, Émeraude… De jolis joyaux. **

- Je me demande si nous devons vraiment entrer… lança Judai avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Les chevaux ont l'air apeurés, fit Kenzan. On devrait les laisser ici. Et puis de toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un chemin praticable à cheval dans cette forêt.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre au loin et quelques oiseaux s'échappèrent du toit de la Forêt du Centre. Judai trembla de peur et Kenzan gloussa, à moitié terrifié par le bruit que faisait la forêt en face de lui. Haou descendit de son cheval pour rejoindre ses amis à terre et s'avança vers la forêt.

- Ce n'est pas une simple forêt. On dit qu'elle est habitée par des monstres et des créatures de l'ancien temps, fit calmement le Prince. On dit même qu'elle à sa volonté propre, mais j'en doute fortement.

- Aaahhhh ! J'ai vu quelque chose bouger ! cria Judai en rapprochant du type au bandana.

Haou se retourna,sourit à son amant et se mit à rire.

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre Judai. La Forêt du Centre nous protégera... Je pense...

Judai ravala sa peur, se détacha de Kenzan et se mit en route. Il ouvrit le passage à ses amis qui le suivirent en file indienne à petit pas. Comme l'avait dit Kenzan, il n'y avait pas de chemin tracé dans la forêt, les ronces et les plantes hautes ainsi que certains arbres buissons rendaient leur avancée difficile. De plus, ils évitèrent quelques marais boueux dont ils étaient peu sûr d'en réchapper et préférèrent les contourner. Les nuits étaient peu rassurantes malgré les encouragements d'Haou.

- Mais je vous dis qu'il ne nous arrivera rien ! avait-il crié alors que le jour déclinait.

Pour être sûr que tout irait bien, les trois jeunes s'étaient collés les uns aux autres. Judai n'aimait cependant pas beaucoup devoir dormir avec Haou entre lui et Kenzan et demanda à son ami de ne toucher son Prince qu'avec son dos et non avec son ventre.

- Comment peux-tu croire que je voudrais t'enlever ton amoureux… fit lacement Tyrano.

Il s'endormit le premier, laissant les amoureux à leurs mamours. Judai serrait fortement Haou dans ses bras et ne cessait pas pour autant de penser qui pouvait protéger l'esprit de son amant.

__ Je ne crois pas que la question est là maître fit la voix. J'ai peur que le Prince a fait ça pour vous protéger et qu'il n'hésitera pas à recommencer si nécessaire. Ma plus grande crainte est de le voir basculer dans le côté sombre de cet esprit démoniaque…_

__ Pas autant que moi Néos… souffla intérieurement Judai. Que penses-tu remettre nos questions à plus tard ? _

__ Il est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Vous devriez déjà être endormit à l'heure qu'il est. Bonne nuit maître._

__ Appelle-moi Judai, suggéra ledit maître._

Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits de la forêt et le rythme respiratoire d'un Haou endormit dans ses bras. Tout était calme et reposant, et Judai ne voyait pas en quoi les habitants des quatre royaumes avaient peur de la forêt. Certes, des comtes racontent que la forêt était à l'origine le territoire de l'ancien royaume d'Altaris et que les gens la pensaient donc maudite mais, aucun monstre n'étaient apparu depuis trois jours que les jeunes garçons sillonnent la forêt.

Le lendemain matin, Haou se réveilla donc en premier et décida de préparer le petit déjeuné. Avec Kenzan, ils avaient repéré une rivière pas très loin de leur lieu de campement et il prit leurs gourdes pour aller chercher de l'eau. Il suivit les traces qu'il avait laissées avec son guide, trébuchant deux ou trois fois à cause d'une racine placée malencontreusement sur son passage. Après moultes efforts, le doré arriva enfin la rivière et se demanda comment il allait faire pour retourner au campement sans renverser l'eau de ses gourdes, déjà que l'allée lui avait donné quelques problèmes. Haou souffla et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage pour se débarrasser de la terre et de la sueur avant de remplir les récipients. Un bruit sur son côté le fit sursauter et il découvrit sous ses yeux, non loin de lui, un tigre blanc rayé noir qui s'abreuvait dans l'eau limpide de la rivière. L'animal se redressa et fixa Haou dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil en attendant que le tigre parte de lui-même.

__ Je n'ai pas envie de servir de petit déjeuné… pensa Haou._

Le tigre blanc tourna la tête sur le côté et baissa les oreilles. L'animal s'assit sur la berge tout en regardant le Prince qui n'avait pas bougé. Le jeune laissa son regard passer sur la robe éclatante du tigre au torse bombé et qui montrait sa musculature impressionnante. Le tigre bougeait sa queue gracieusement en rythme régulier, ce qui détendit un peu le doré.

- Humain ? demanda le tigre avec intérêt.

Les membres du Prince se raidirent en une fraction de seconde. Le tigre était bel et bien un animal magique qui vivait dans la forêt. Haou retint son souffle en croisant le regard orangé du tigre blanc. Devait-il parler ou simplement se taire et ne faire que comme s'il n'avait pas comprit la bête magique en face de lui ? Le tigre se rapprocha d'Haou qui fit un geste pour se reculer, ce qui surprit l'animal qui s'arrêta aussitôt. Le tigre blanc huma l'air ou plus particulièrement se mit à renifler le doré. Ensuite, il battit des oreilles et se recula un peu pour laisser le garçon respirer.

- Non, Tensei, déclara la bête magique.

- Comment connais-tu…

Haou ne put terminer sa phrase que des bruits venant de l'endroit d'où il venait fit dresser les oreilles du tigre. Un dernier regard et l'animal partit à toutes pattes. Haou resta les bras ballant et les yeux à l'endroit où le majestueux tigre avait disparu alors que Judai le rejoignait à terre, ne le prenne par les épaules et ne le force ainsi à le regarder. L'air inquiet de son amant apaisa un instant le regard stupéfait d'Haou puis :

- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? ! s'écria t-il en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

- De quoi ? demanda Judai.

- Mais le tigre qui parle ! s'exclama plus fortement Haou en se redressant. Il était là, il me parlait et il est partit comme par enchantement ! C'était incroyable, il était magnifique et…

Kenzan prit lune des gourdes remplit d'eau froide et l'ouvrit au-dessus du Prince qui était complètement hystérique à l'idée d'avoir vu un tigre qui parle. Pour le guide, cela n'était pas un fait anodin dans cette forêt des plus étrange. Même les forêts de Salus et Alus au nord du pays d'Hélios étaient de la petite frappe à côté. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Haou se calma grâce à la douche froide que lui offrit _généreusement_ son guide. Il secoua la tête et les bras pour tenter de se sécher alors que Judai regardait son frère avec stupéfaction. Il prit le bras d'Haou pour le forcer à nouveau croiser son regard soucieux.

- Tu as vu un tigre qui parle ? demanda t-il pour relancer la conversation.

Haou hocha la tête positivement avant de regarder Kenzan et de demander du regard si il pouvait continuer son récit. Il narra avec habilité les impressions que lui avait laissées l'animal et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit en rentrant au campement. Judai était sceptique sur le fait que l'animal soit réel alors que Kenzan avait l'esprit bien plus ouvert et se contenta seulement de hocher la tête pour acquiescer aux dires du Prince.

- Je te jure Judai, sur ma vie, que je ne mens pas. Il parlait réellement.

Judai souffla et tendit une chope d'eau avec des herbes aromatiques trouvées sur la route à Kenzan qui faisait cuir des lapins trouvés en amont de la forêt. Pour lui, ils n'étaient pas assez loin dans la forêt pour échapper complètement au père des deux garçons. Cependant, cela ne l'enchantait guère de s'enfoncer un peu plus à cause des innombrables bêtes et insectes qui fourmillent dans la Forêt du Centre. Mais bon, il avait le choix de mourir de la main des hommes ou des crocs des habitants des bois. Le jeune guide déglutit difficilement en mangeant sa part de cuisse de lapin.

Après avoir mangé et ranger le bivouac, les trois Héliosiens continuèrent leur avancée dans la forêt. Comme depuis trois jours, les obstacles s'enchaînèrent sur leur route, à n'en plus finir. Judai se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans les ronces et Kenzan avait tout fait pour ne pas se faire piquer par de moustique, en vain. Pour sa part, le Prince d'Hélios faisait de plus en plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, ne regardait donc plus là où il mettait les pieds et tombait dans des tourbières pleines de boues. Très paradoxale tout ça... De ce fait, les trois Héliosiens étaient couverts de boue et de griffures en tous genres. Arrivé dans un bosquet de fleurs, les trois jeunes garçons se reposèrent donc à même le sol, se laissant tomber comme de vieux sacs à patates. Haou regardait toujours autour de lui en espérant revoir le beau fauve blanc. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre et tous tournèrent la tête en conséquence.

- Les amis, je n'arrive plus à bouger ! fit Judai à moitié les pieds dans le vide.

- Hein ?

Kenzan s'approcha pour aider son comparse, tourna autour de lui et se mit à crier à son tour. Haou se leva et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis n'arrivaient plus à bouger. Il décida donc de venir à son tour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Ne t'avance pas Haou ! Tu pourrais être immobilisé aussi ! cria Judai.

Haou s'arrêta non à la demande de Judai mais parce qu'une immense masse noire s'avançait vers eux. Sortant de nul part, plusieurs petites araignées commençaient à affluer vers les deux prisonniers et à grimper sur les troncs des arbres. Judai ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui se tramait devant lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il aperçut une énorme araignée arrivée droit sur eux. Kenzan s'affolait en tentant de s'échapper de l'emprise de ce qui l'empêchait de bouger, les araignées sautèrent sur les épaules des prisonniers, les jambes et les bras. Haou venait de comprendre que ce qui retenait ses amis était des toiles d'araignées. Et une grosse araignée qui plus est ! Haou se précipita vers son sac et sortit la lame qu'il avait volée aux brigands pour s'en servir sur les liens de soies qui entravaient ses amis et tenta de les couper en vain. Son épée resta collée en l'air avec le corps de ses amis et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Intérieurement, il luttait comme l'envie de se déchaîner, une énergie noire l'oppressant de plus en plus.

__ Utilise-moi, juste une fois, le supplia la voix qui l'habitait._

__ Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas que Judai te voit ! Il aurait trop peur ! cria le doré au bord du désespoir._

__ Alors meurt sans faire de vague, ok ?_

Haou se mit à hurler de rage avant de foncer sur l'araignée, tête baissée. Judai le vit partir comme une furie, encore cet air sombre dans le regard. Lui aussi se mit à hurler, la peur au ventre, l'angoisse naissante et la colère lui tapant les tempes. Jamais de sa vie Judai n'avait si peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie dans pareille circonstance. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans que celles-ci ne s'arrêtent et brouillèrent la vue du brun. Soudain, un cri strident déchira la forêt. C'était un cri inhumain, presque terrifiant, comme si la rage avait prit l'être qui criait. Quand Judai put voir correctement, il fut surprit de voir devant lui le fameux tigre dont avait parlé son Némésis, mais accompagné de plusieurs autres bêtes toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux d'un bleu envoûtant.

Judai acquiesça timidement et se reconcentra sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Une fois Judai détaché, l'inconnu se précipita vers le tigre blanc et les autres bêtes qui se battaient contre l'araignée géante. Haou tenait un bâton couvert d'un liquide vert dans les mains et se battait à côté du tigre blanc.

- Sus à l'ennemi ! cria un oiseau en fonçant vers l'araignée.

Comme une furie, l'oiseau arriva devant la tête de l'insecte et lui creva les yeux avec ses griffes acérées. L'insecte se débattit et lança une toile sur l'oiseau qui tomba au sol.

- Cobalt ! hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu.

Une furie rose passa furtivement derrière l'immonde créature qui hurla de douleur sous les assauts répétés des griffes et des crocs du tigre et de la tigresse rose sur le dos. Haou en profita pour planter son bâton dans l'abdomen de la créature et ensuite de se faire repousser par celle-ci qui se débattait en appelant à l'aide. Plusieurs autres araignées, de plus petites tailles cependant, arrivèrent vers la martyrisée et sautèrent sur ses agresseurs. Le jeune bleu prit son arc derrière son dos pour envoyer une volée de flèches sur les dernières arrivées. Les félins semblaient danser autour des cadavres des araignées tout en grognant la mort qu'ils s'apprêtaient à donner. La grande araignée se débattait toujours à l'aveugle et l'oiseau ne s'était pas encore sortit de la toile qu'elle lui avait lancée. Judai prit son courage à deux mains, prit la lame de son frère et fonça vers l'oiseau à terre pour l'aider. Il trancha les araignées qui se présentaient à lui, toujours plus nombreuses qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin à ce carnage.

__ Appelez-moi Judai ! cria Néos depuis sa prison de papier._

Une fois l'oiseau libéré, Judai tendit sa carte droit devant lui sans savoir ce qu'il faisait et cria le nom de son esprit protecteur avec force et désespoir. Une vive lumière se déplaça devant les yeux du châtain et quand il put revoir normalement, un corps blanc et musclé fonçait vers les araignées encore debout. Sa vitesse de frappe laissa patois son maître qui faillit se laisser surprendre par l'ennemi. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui se battait avec les flèches du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu qu'Haou avait dut ramasser sur les cadavres d'araignées. Il était très élégant dans cet effluve de sang et cri, et ne paraissait nullement avoir de difficulté pour tuer ses assaillantes. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en tant que Prince, il avait suivit une formation dans le maniement des armes.

Kenzan de son côté combattait vaillamment comme il le pouvait, n'ayant aucune arme pour se défendre à part ses poings. Le sang verdâtre des araignées maculait son visage et ses avants bras ainsi que ses mains avec lesquelles il frappait le crâne des ennemies. Il rejoignit bientôt Judai qui avait du mal à percer dans les lignes ennemies pour se frayer un chemin vers le Prince et les bêtes qui le défendaient. Le tigre blanc était toujours à veiller sur Haou d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis le début du combat.

La grande araignée avait deux pattes coupées et se déplaçait donc plus difficilement. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises d'emprisonner ses adversaires avec son fil de soie mais en vain. Les trois bêtes magiques qui l'attaquaient étaient trop rapides pour la corpulence de l'insecte, si bien qu'il y avait des toiles partout au sol. De ce fait, le garçon aux cheveux bleu n'osait s'approcher plus au risque de se prendre une toile perdue. Cependant, Judai n'était pas de cet avis, et Néos était toujours à occuper les araignées qui venaient les importuner. Alors il décida de traverser le dédale gluant de cadavres pour rejoindre avec Kenzan Haou qui était accroché férocement à une des pattes de l'insecte géant.

- Aaahhhhhhhhhh ! cria Judai, la lame levée pour frapper l'épouvantable créature de toutes ses forces.

Haou regarda furtivement son frère brandir la lame qu'il avait volée et continua à donner des coups de flèche dans la patte de l'araignée. Des bruits sur son côté droit l'alertèrent que des ennemies arrivaient encore. Soudain, une tortue sortit des fourrées pour ce coller à l'araignée géante.

- Toi sur l'araignée, lança le type aux cheveux bleu. Descends tout de suite ! Reculez tous !

Haou ne se fit pas prier deux fois et partit avec une hâte non feinte. Les trois bêtes magiques s'écartèrent à leur tour et un bruit sourd se fit entendre, laissant leur amie verte avec l'immonde créature, le sol se mit à trembler inexplicablement et la tortue s'agrippa encore plus férocement que Haou.

- Maintenant Ambre ! hurla le bleu en tirant sur la corde de son arc pour placer une flèche.

Soudain sortit de nul part, une furie marron fonça sur l'araignée qui trébucha sur la tortue accrochée à ses pattes. Le bleuté s'était placé sur un des arbres et tira dans l'abdomen maintenant découvert de l'insecte. Le tigre blanc quitta Haou pour enfoncer ses crocs dans la gorge de l'insecte qui rendit son dernier souffle en un cri lugubre.

Le calme reprit peu à peu ses droits au sein de la forêt. Tous s'assirent au sol souillé par le sang et le combat. Haou resta le seul debout devant l'araignée en fermant les yeux. Le tigre blanc s'assit à ses côtés et conserva le silence. Kenzan regarda le bleuté descendre de son perchoir accompagné par son ami l'oiseau. Il souffla fortement en contemplant l'ampleur des dégâts et grogna de frustration à l'idée d'avoir tué autant d'araignée. Ensuite, il se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortunes et dit :

- Tout le monde est en un seul morceau ?

Kenzan sourit et hocha la tête, Judai leva les yeux au ciel et Haou ne répondit pas.

- Haou… Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda Judai.

Le sus nommé se jeta dans les pattes du tigre blanc et pleura à chaudes larmes. L'animal l'entoura de ses pattes avant que Judai ne se précipite vers son amant pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. De ce qu'il put comprendre, Haou n'aimait pas la guerre et trouvait que ses araignées étaient mortes parce qu'elles avaient faim. Stupide survie à la con ! Kenzan se leva pour ramasser leurs affaires et de trouver un point d'eau pour la nuit car il n'avait pas envie de continuer leur exploration aujourd'hui. Trop d'émotions en une journée serait mauvais pour leur santé mentale. Une fois mais pas deux, merci bien ! Judai aida à lever son frère et à lui faire avaler un peu d'eau. Le bleuté leur demanda s'ils n'étaient pas en quête d'un abri et leur proposa des le suivre jusque chez lui.

- Les amis, en route, fit doucement le bel inconnu aux bêtes magiques.

Tous suivirent le jeune bleu sans poser de questions. Sauf un…

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Notre cher Judai national…

- Je m'appelle Johan Andersen. Et vous ?

- Moi c'est Judai Fûdo. Il y a Kenzan Tyrano et voici mon frère : Haou Yuki.

- Merci d'être venu nous sauver Johan, déclara Kenzan.

Le bleuté se mit à rire, gêné, à l'évidence.

- En fait, nous cherchions cette araignée depuis pas mal de temps déjà et c'est grâce à vos cris que nous avons put la retrouver.

- Oui, bah merci quand même, bouda le type au bandana. Donc, t'es un chasseur d'araignée ?

- Pas vraiment. L'araignée matriarche causait pas mal de soucis depuis plusieurs années alors je m'en suis occupé. Et que faites-vous dans un coin si désert de la forêt ? Il est évidant que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Que savez-vous sur les Tensei ? lança Haou qui venait enfin de reprendre pied.

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le Prince. La mine fermée, il jugeait du regard Johan qui en faisait de même. Le tigre blanc donna un coup de museau sur la joue du Yuki, ce qui surprit son frère. Celui-ci regarda tout autour de lui pour découvrir que toutes les bêtes magiques de la bataille les entouraient. Il y avait donc l'oiseau, les deux tigres, la tortue géante et la boule de poils marron. Judai se sentait nettement oppressés par tous les regards que lançaient les bêtes.

- Seulement ce que je dois savoir, répondit Johan avec parcimonie.

Les yeux du bleu et du doré ne cessèrent de se fixer, un mince sourire étirant les lèvres de Johan. Il regarda son tigre blanc avant de rire aux éclats. Haou ne fit pas déstabiliser par ce changement de comportement et continua à garder sa mine stricte de Prince d'Hélios.

- Pour être franc avec vous, Topaze m'a avertis qu'il avait trouvé un Tensei dans la forêt, alors nous nous sommes lancés à votre recherche et c'est là que nous sommes tombés sur l'araignée matriarche.

Le type aux cheveux bleu sourit de tout son long avant de se tourner vers ses amis les bêtes magiques. Tous hochèrent la tête et continuèrent de marcher. Haou n'avait pas bougé.

- Vous venez ? demanda Johan en voyant les autres ne pas le suivre.

Haou ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant fortement. Ce type lui sortait par les trous de nez. Certes, il y avait des gens que le Prince ne pouvait pas supporter et Johan en faisait partit. Son air sûr de lui et cette impertinence à moitié feinte le rendait malade. Cependant, Haou devait faire abstraction de ses sentiments négatifs car – même ça lui arrachait le cœur de devoir le dire -, il devait le remercier de les avoir sauvés. D'un hochement de tête, tous reprirent la route pour rejoindre les bêtes magiques qui ne les avaient pas distancés. Pendant tout le chemin, Judai ne cessa de poser des questions à leur sauveur et sur ses bêtes magiques.

- Sérieusement, c'est elles qui t'ont trouvé ? fit le châtain, abasourdi.

Le bleu raconta avec beaucoup de joie la légende qui existait dans son pays natal, c'est à dire le pays de Lluvia. Il était dit que les gardiens de la Forêt du Centre choisiraient un enfant du peuple du Dieu Sato pour devenir leur maître et ce même enfant serait en réalité l'incarnation du Dieu du pays de Lluvia.

- Pour cette partie de la légende, je n'y crois pas trop ! s'esclaffa le bleuté avec entrain.

A d'autre, pensa rageusement Haou. Il n'y croyait pas, bah voyons ! Haou avait déjà des doutes concernant le bleu et ceux-ci se confirmèrent grâce à Judai. Des animaux qui parlent, qui évoquent le mot «Tensei » et qu'ensuite les gardiens de la forêt choisissent le Tensei de Lluvia pour devenir leur maître, comme c'est suspect et si révélateur de la personnalité de Johan. Soit il était prudent soit mentir était dans sa nature. Certes, tous étaient des inconnues pour lui et il était normal – pour Haou – de chercher à se protéger par quelques subterfuges.

Le jour déclinait lentement et une clairière apparue enfin à nos voyageurs. Une petite chaumière, allumée de bougies et d'un feu, était posée là. Elle était spacieuse contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait s'attendre dans une forêt.

- Je vais préparer le bain, déclara Johan.

- On peut t'aider, tu sais. De l'aide pour ramasser du bois ? proposa Judai qui avait hâte de connaître mieux son nouvel ami.

- Bien sûr !

Andersen demanda à ses amis les bêtes de faire bon accueil aux arrivants et de se présenter convenablement. Il y avait donc le tigre blanc : Topaze ; le chat rose : Améthyste ; l'aigle : Cobalt ; la tortue géante : Émeraude et le dernier mammouth : Ambre.

- Vous avez tous un nom de joyau ! s'exclama le type au bandana.

- Oui, c'est normal, répondit Topaze. Nous sommes aussi rare que ces pierres.

Haou regarda plus précisément les bêtes aux joyaux et en conclu qu'ils étaient tous simplement magnifiques. Le nom de chacun allait parfaitement avec la couleur de leurs yeux.

- Cependant, je ne vois pas Rubis et Saphir… Je m'inquiète… fit doucement Améthyste.

- Ils doivent encore se prélasser dans une des clairières adjacentes ! rit l'aigle aux yeux bleu.

- Mensonge et félonie Cobalt ! Nous étions juste partit chercher des jeunes pousses pour le repas de ce soir.

Un étrange animal arriva et s'installa près de l'aigle qui rougie de honte. Kenzan sourit à l'arrivée du curieux cheval à corne et aux ailes d'oiseaux. Il se nommait Saphir et la petite boule de poils violette sur son dos était Rubis.

- Elle ne sait pas encore parler comme nous. fit l'étrange cheval ailé.

Rubis ronronna en se collant plus confortablement au dos de Saphir. Judai et Johan revinrent en scandant qu'il était temps de prendre un bain bien mérité. D'ailleurs, c'était en somme le premier bain que prenait la petite troupe d'Héliosiens depuis le départ précipité de la capitale. Une fois dans l'eau du bain, les trois des quatre humains discutaient du plat qu'ils voulaient manger ce soir. Leur choix se porta sur une soupe de légume simple pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer avec autre chose : ils étaient fatigués et une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait du bien.

Haou ne cessa de fixer le bleuté qui était à son goût trop près de **son** Judai chéri. Il ne dit rien cependant, sachant pertinemment qu'il interprétait tout mal quand il s'agissait du marron. Jalousie… Oh jalousie ! Que tu es mauvaise conseillèrent !

__ Non, je ne l'égorgerai point dans son sommeil ! grogna intérieurement le Prince._

__ Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien mon garçon…, souffla l'esprit démoniaque au fond de lui._

__ Certes, nonobstant, répondit lacement son maître._

La soirée se passa pour le mieux. Tous apprirent à mieux se connaître, surtout Johan et Judai.

- Je viens d'un petit village en amont de la forêt : Shandémo. De taille moyenne mais on y vie très bien, expliqua t-il. Entre la rivière et la route qui vient de la capitale, on est bien. En plus, nous avons la forêt juste à notre porte.

Tous restèrent silencieux en écoutant Johan. Les Héliosiens repensaient à leur chez eux, leurs parents et à leur ancienne vie. Ils étaient très loin de Hane maintenant. Johan s'arrêta de parler en voyant les yeux de ses invités se faire lointains et se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

- Et vous ? Votre foyer est-il loin d'ici ?

Judai regarda tristement son nouvel ami et esquissa un bref sourire avant de serrer la main de son amant qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kenzan leva le nez en l'air et ferma les yeux.

- Nous venons de la capitale d'Hélios. Alors oui, on peut dire que c'est loin d'ici… fit doucement le guide.

Johan poussa un soupire en regardant tour à tour ses invités. Ils avaient l'air épuisés et il déclara qu'il était plus que temps d'aller dormir. Des draps les attendaient dans une petite pièce au fond de la maisonnette. De la paille avait été disposée à même le sol, un fin drap de laine recouvrant le tout.

- D'ordinaire, je vis seul quand je suis dans la forêt. Désolé pour…

Haou l'arrêta du regard et se plaça dans le lit improvisé en soupirant de bien être.

- Ça ira parfaitement . Merci beaucoup Johan.

Le bleu acquiesça avant de souhaiter la bonne nuit et de s'en aller. Judai rejoignit son amant sur la paillasse en même temps que Kenzan. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormir presque aussitôt.

La journée de demain serait épuisante, sûrement…

* * *

_**Kenzan** _: Mais elle veut nous tuer pour de bon ou quoi ! ?

_**Moi :**_ Si seulement !

**_Kenzan :_** Mais je rêve ! Elle s'en branle !

_**Moi :**_ Non, pas du tout. Tout était calculé d'avance, il était impossible que l'un de vous puisse mourir.

_**Kenzan :**_ Ça me fait une belle jambe tient !

_**Moi :**_ Mais tu vas te calmer oui ! _* sort la poêle à frire *_

**_Judai à Johan :_** Merci de nous inviter chez toi en tout cas.

_**Haou :**_ Mouais… J'aurais préféré rester dehors…

**_Johan :_** Je vois ça… Quel enthousiasme…

_**Hao :**_ Il fait toujours la tête de toute manière.

_**Haou :**_ J'en connais un autre.

_* vive tension *_

_**Judai :**_ On devrait s'écarter avant de se prendre un coup perdu…

_* Judai K.O par une poêle à frire perdue *_

_**Moi :**_ Je vais tous vous faire sombrer dans les ténèbres de mon placard ! Mouahahahahaha !

_**Johan :**_ Au secours ! Mais où suis-je arrivé !

* * *

TADAM !

_* poêle à frire en pleine tronche *_

Ahem! Ils ont faillit y laisser leurs peaux dites donc... alors pour la petite note, allez voir sur Google image une image de l'araignée matriarche. Je ne déteste pas spécialement les araignées (merci de manger les mouches et les moustiques !) mais je sais par ailleurs que cet insecte est peu aimé. Trop moche, trop de pattes, trop d'yeux, une manière d'attraper ses proies horripilante... la liste est longue. après, qui n'aurait pas comprit, le titre étant explicite, que Johan arriverait à la rescousse avec les bêtes de cristal ? Mouahahahahaha! J'le vois trop en collant bleu avec un arc dans le dos. Ok je me calme...

J'espère que cela vous aura plus. En m^me temps, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, cela veut dire que la fic vous intéresse... ma logique me tuera.

Aller, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à la prochaine fois... c'est à dire je ne sais pas quand en faite...


End file.
